Tip of a Pen
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: An interview incident to a certain novelist, which led to an interesting incident with a certain journalist.
1. Chapter 1

**Tip of a Pen**

(N.S.C.M.)

_"Doyu imi desu ka, Fuji Syusuke?_"

Fuji frowned at the unmistakable hint of sarcasm on the woman's voice sitting across him. He has respected Leanne for being their company's editor-in-chief, and it was known to all that his obedience to her was genuine and unquestionable. Lately however, the blue-eyed boy started to notice the changes on his editor's manner of approach especially when it comes to the object of his current feature article – the renowned novelist, Kunimitsu Tezuka. Leanne was more like becoming much aggressive from time to time. He didn't care to find out the reason though.

Fuji loves challenges as well as everything which interests him, and he had to admit that Tezuka was among those few whom he considered as a rare specimen on his meticulous sense of admiration. But such impression eventually faded after a certain incident.

_"I simply ran out of material to supplement my article, and I don't see the need to flaunt more unnecessary things from a person who is not as impressive as what you've been trying to tell me."_ he replied.

Leanne smirked, and Fuji knew he failed to convince her with such a weak excuse. They're journalist after all. Running out of material was simply a matter of how good you are in drawing out information from your sources, as well as how you play around with your contacts. And hell, was never just good. He was the best journalist in their department, so it was a given therefore, that he can gather all information he needs with the ability he's got. Never mind his divine smile which has its own way of finding things out.

Leanne seriously looked at him.

_"I don't care what happened when you first had your interview with Tezuka-kun…but I hope that wouldn't ruin your career…you still have lots of things to prove…especially if you're aiming for the no. 1 spot in the Japanese news industry."_ Leanne declared almost sarcastically, as if reminding him of his place.

Fuji answered her with a knowing smile.

One thing he liked most about Leanne was her natural aura of superiority, which never failed to settle everything on its right place. Fuji once even wished he had the same gift as her – apparently for a change of atmosphere, he guessed.

_"Wakarimashita." He finally said. "..but this will surely be the last."_ he added.

Leanne nodded assuringly.

* * *

><p>2 days passed.<p>

Fuji drew out a deep breath. _'This will be the last.'_ he once again told himself before he opened the door of his subject's room.

Tezuka and Leanne abruptly stopped what they were doing when they heard the soft 'thud' on the carpeted floor. The former glanced at the door and saw a dumbfounded Syusuke Fuji – eyes wide open, and lips slightly parted. Obviously in a state of shock. Well, who wouldn't be? He had just been a living witness of an occurrence which might be the next news headline if he wills to write something about it.

Tezuka, the legendary novelist, was comfortably seated on a couch with his _'respected'_ editor on the novelist's lap….and they were, by all means, gloriously having a kissing session – if that's how you call it.

Fuji's utter astonishment was cut off when Tezuka coughed – obviously to zap him back to the reality of the situation they are in. Leanne stood up, as if nothing happened, and hoisted her bag on her shoulder. She planted a quick kiss on Tezuka's lips before she settled her eyes on Fuji, who visibly flinched.

_"G-gomen..I was….-"_

_"You dropped your notebook."_ Leanne casually declared as she looked at the thing on Fuji's foot, which was apparently the cause of the untimely intrusion.

The blue-eyed boy immediately picked it up and bowed down as a sign of his earnest apology. He wouldn't have wanted to say sorry for it was the two who shocked him to death; it was them who didn't inform him of whatever relationship they have; it was them who tricked him…._'tricked'?_ – no, that was not the right term. Fuji sighed. 'Why didn't I knock in the first place?" he thought, condemning himself. He then uttered his apology.

_"Cut the crap Fuji…I really don't mind. You're here for business, aren't you?"_ Leanne inquired nonchalantly.

Fuji slightly nodded without batting an eye to the two entities in front of him. Of course, he originally came to interview Tezuka whom her editor was dying to get a grip of. It never occurred to him in any way possible that the two shared such 'special' bond.

'_Screw you, Leanne. You just don't want to jeopardize your name so you're letting me do this crap!_' Fuji angrily thought.

Leanne walked closer and patted Fuji's shoulder.

_"Gambatte ne, Syusuke-kun.."_ she said with a knowing grin.

She then fled the scene as if '_nothing'_ really happened, leaving her subordinate and Tezuka inside the spacious room with all the writer's stuff.

Fuji looked grudgingly on the novelist, who slightly tapped the couch, signaling the blue-eyed boy to sit beside him

_"I'm leaving."_ Fuji muttered.

Just as he was about to turn on his heels, a dart flew past through him just few inches from his face, and landed against the wooden door behind him, where it got stuck. Fuji turned and looked at the pointed object before darting a sharp glance at Tezuka, who just gave out a mischievous smile.

_'You demon..'_ he silently cursed.

_"That dart was a gift from the Duchess of England during my last visit. She gave me a dozen, so you may have that one if you want."_ Tezuka offered.

Fuji's eyes narrowed into slits, which was only an indication that he's in the worst of moods. Who would not be? Even a feeble-minded person would surely lost his interest in whatever agenda he is up to, after being placed in such a despicable situation.

People say that Fuji is insouciant, and he gladly admits it. But it doesn't mean he's totally an exemption to the so-called _'lack of self-control'_. In as much as he wanted to stay serene and calm like what he usually was, Fuji just can't rebel the urge to show his disgust and anger towards Tezuka and his editor.

For the first time in his entire life as a journalist, Fuji had wanted to be totally bias and subjective in writing the article about his subject.

_"I know you've been dying to see me Syusuke…but you should have told me that you're coming.."_ Tezuka teased as he stood up and went closer to Fuji who was not a bit pleased by the sudden turn of events.

The taller guy gently grabbed Fuji's arm, and pulled him into a hug. The latter didn't show any resistance, though it was obvious that he did not appreciate the act as well. Fuji had despised Tezuka ever since he kissed him during the first one on one interview that they had, and Fuji very well knew how Tezuka can be so possessive if you try to resist from what he wants…

..and what Tezuka wanted at that moment was no other than the warm and fragile body against him.

_"Hanase."_ Fuji commanded.

Tezuka willfully obliged without a word and went back to the couch, where he was originally seated. Fuji wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he thought he saw slight irritation on the novelist's face….and he practically didn't like that.

_"I believe you came here for some sort of business, Mr. Fuji. …but I would appreciate if we do this quick. As you can see I have few unfinished –_ "

_"You actually don't have to force yourself to deal with me if you don't want to Mr. Tezuka, and I'm sorry if I was a nuisance to your extra -curricular activity."_ Fuji sarcastically retorted.

He knew he was being sarcastic and mean, but Fuji just can't help it. Kunimitsu Tezuka was getting on his nerves, and the fact that this man was Leanne's lover didn't help much in the unwanted predicament he was in. If not because of the reputation he's trying to protect, he could have punched him right on the face. But of course, he wouldn't dare to do that.

_"I see."_ Tezuka curtly replied – eyes fixed on Fuji.

Fuji heaved a sigh before he fought back Tezuka's piercing gaze.

_"Thanks for your time Mr. Tezuka… I hope we don't see each other again."_ he said as he turned his back on him and left.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I have the feeling that this story would be the longest.

Thanks for the read! Comments are highly appreciated.

N.S.C.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji stared blankly at the clear blue sky. He was sitting on one of the benches at the park, and was enjoying the warm summer breeze that soothed his skin. He didn't feel any single worries even after he received a memorandum, informing him of his temporary suspension.

_And the reason_?

Well he just had the guts to strike back at Kunimitsu Tezuka through an article he'd written entitled _" Perfect Deception"_, which apparently raised several controversies on the part of the novelist.

Although the article was exclusively published on the monthly newsletter of their company alone, it was more than enough to create a huge fuss among their colleagues and superiors. And if there was one who suffered from intense headache by what he did, Fuji was a hundred percent sure it was Leanne.

He never wished to give her any hassle, but it just can't be helped. Tezuka was pushing him to his limits, and God knows he's just being logical in teaching the novelist a lesson of how he can bring him down just by the tip of his pen. 'You're barking at the wrong tree, Tezuka..' he thought.

Fuji gently sighed.

Oh how he loved his life of alternate simplicity and fame. He believed it was perfect. Save for a certain Kunimitsu Tezuka who started ruining the life he had long been dreaming to have ever since he became the latter's apple of the eye.

Fuji's phone rang. Hr frowned upon realizing it was Tezuka, but still decided to pick it up.

_"Moshi, moshi.."_ he coldly answered.

Fuji had expected his call. He knew he had stepped on a land mine when he had his article released, but he never regretted anything. How could he regret if it was what he wanted in the first place?

_"Your sister got into an accident..better be here as soon as possible."_ Tezuka monotonously informed him from the other line.

Tezuka's statement didn't quite register on Fuji's consciousness. Accident? Her sister? Tezuka? How? – Everything just seemed to be obscure. He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he failed to hear what the other guy was telling him. Finally, he heard Tezuka sigh.

_"I'm hanging up."_ Tezuka said, breaking Fuji from his trance.

_"M-matte…where's my sister now?_"

In less than a minute, Fuji was already heading to where his sister was.

* * *

><p><em>"Daijobo, Syusuke…this is just a simple scratch. Nothing serious."<em> Yumiko reassuringly said with a gentle smile.

Doctors had already confirmed that his sister was free from any danger and harm from the fall that she had, yet Fuji just couldn't stay at ease. That was the first time her sister got into an accident, which really hurt her, and he was quite concerned as to the post-traumatic effect that it may cause (_if ever there is_).

Fuji sighed.

_"Demo Syusuke…I think you should go and check your friend."_ Yumiko said with a concerned look.

_"….he must have hurt his hand badly for trying to catch me. I'm sorry…"_ she added.

Friend?

_'It couldn't be..'_

His premonition came true when he found out that it was really Tezuka, the novelist whom her sister was talking about. Fuji gently massaged his temples. _'Great coincidence'_ he thought. He brushed away all hesitations and headed to the room where the taller guy was confined.

He can at least be a little bit grateful, can't he?

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

...this time, a short chapter..

Thanks for the read!

N.S.C.M.


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka was leaning against the window pain, and was looking at the outside view when Fuji entered the room. The taller guy glanced at his direction and sarcastically smiled.

_"Invading other's quarters without even knocking?..Interesting habit indeed."_ Tezuka commented.

Fuji frowned. _'Here we go again_' ..he thought. He never liked the fact that he was welcomed by a sarcastic greeting when his intention was no other than to express his gratitude in behalf of his sister. He was now starting to believe that they're really destined enemies - both in manners and profession. Well, what more logical conjecture can you draw from two persons who couldn't even get along well in some simple circumstances? Nice point.

But why does he hate Tezuka that much, anyway?

_"Look…I didn't come here to pick a fight or something. You helped my sister, so I guess I'm obliged to thank you on her behalf."_ Fuji declared, trying his best to sound as natural as possible.

He came there out of goodwill, and he had no intention of ruining the mild atmosphere he've been trying to carry out just to gave in to his disgust.

_"What do you expect from me, then?"_ Tezuka mused.

_"Accept my sister's gratitude. That's all. No more, no less._"

_"And if I don't?"_ Tezuka teased with a grin.

Fuji frowned. He didn't like the flow of their conversation, for he felt like the other guy is up to something. And whatever it was, Fuji had swear not to give the vantage point to the other. '_You're trying to act like an angel to get revenge, ne?'_ he thought.

Tezuka held his own left wrist and gently massaged it.

_"Too bad….my injury's quite severe.."_ he muttered, faking a regretful look.

Fuji smirked.

_"And so?_"

Tezuka moved closer to the bedside table and draw out a bundle of clipped papers.

"._.and so you have to do this for me._" he casually declared, as he threw the bundle on the bed.

Fuji sarcastically smiled and carefully picked up the papers. It was Tezuka's unfinished copy of his next novel – a hand-written copy to be more precise.

_"Nice hand writing._" Fuji commented, as if trying to tell the novelist that he was not a bit interested with its content.

_"Thank you. Well as you can see, I'm currently unable to finish that due to the circumstance I'm currently in, and I would gladly appreciate if you become my hand for the meantime, Syusuke.."_

_"Fu-ji."_ the blue-eyed boy corrected.

_"Whatever…so would you be –_ "

_"I won't._" Fuji snapped.

Few moments of silence passed. Both men held each other's gaze.

Finally, Tezuka decided to withdraw as he adjusted his glasses.

_"Wakatta.."_ he muttered.

_"…it can't be helped then. I'll just have to ask your sister to do it for me instead. That sounds fair I guess."_ he added.

Fuji clenched his fists. He can almost feel the surge of outrage within him, that was trying to burst. So that was it. Tezuka was planning to blackmail him from the very beginning, and had carefully laid out the plot that would surely leave his prey no doors for escape. He was a legendary novelist after all….and this situation was just a portion of the story that he would use to obtain the tragic climax that he wanted.

Great.

Just great.

_"What do you think, Syusuke Fuji?_" Tezuka teased.

_"Urusai_!" Fuji snapped. He found no point in pretending to be kind when he's facing the master of all evils, the originator of all misfortunes in his life, the faithful slave of literature, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Fuji flicked an angry look at the novelist before he held back his ground.

_"Don't you ever show yourself again to Yumiko."_ he warned.

He knew he sounded absurd, but he just can't do anything than to make sure that Tezuka wouldn't lay a finger to his sister. Leanne's defeat in objectivity was enough of a proof that the latter is not reliable, and Fuji would never let such person ruin the existence of his onee-san.

Over his dead body.

Tezuka smiled triumphantly.

_"I'll see you tomorrow night."_ he declared, more like of a command than a simple statement.

Fuji turned on his hells, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

3rd chapter in a day..(not bad..)

Thanks for the read!

N.S.C.M.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You're late."_ Tezuka commented as he handed a can of cola to Fuji, which he then waved off.

_"An emergency came up."_ Fuji curtly replied.

He settled on the novelist's writing table and skimmed the outline of the 'novel' he was 'supposed' to transcribe direct from Tezuka's mouth. It was already 8:20 in the evening, and Fuji still had to meet up with his sister by 9:00.

_"Got some appointment after this?"_ Tezuka mused, noticing Fuji's slight worried look.

_"Sort of."_

_"With who?_"

Fuji stopped what he was doing, and flashed a min-your-own –business look at Tezuka. The novelist cleared his throat.

_"Well you better go."_ he simply said.

Fuji sighed.

_"And then what? You'll let me go back here right after my appointment, and continue doing this stuff?...You got to be kidding.."_

Silence.

_"You may do this tomorrow night. I'm not in a hurry anyway."_ Tezuka casually declared.

Fuji frowned and glanced at the digital clock on the desk. 8:30. 'Not good',he thought, considering the traffic and all other possible street problems that may come up along his way. He hated it, but Tezuka was right, …he really need to go.

_"Tomorrow night, then."_ Fuji said the moment he stepped off Tezuka's room.

Tezuka just answered him with a nod.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, Syusuke..what do you think about Tezuka-kun?.."<em> Yumiko suddenly asked.

They were having a dinner at a restaurant together with Saeki, her sister's boyfriend. Had it been known to Fuji that this would be a date, he would have refused her sister's invitation to dine with her.

_"Onee-san …how can you talk of other guys in front of Saeki-kun.._"

Saeki chuckled.

_"Daijobo, Syusuke-kun. He saved Yumiko after all. Maybe I'll pay him a visit some time._"

Fuji smiled.

He then made up his mind to do his unfinished business. He couldn't anymore allow his family to have any close tie relationship with Tezuka.


	5. Chapter 5

Living room, bedroom, and kitchen – all were devoid of Tezuka's presence. Fuji went back to the novelist's writing desk, and once again reviewed the plot. Reading the content of the sheet of paper on his hand reminded him once again of the difference between fiction and news. Imagination and reality. No matter how he denied it, Fuji personally knew that fiction usually draws more attention from the general public.

Attention?

Fuji diverted his look from the paper he was reading to the gold-plated picture frame of Tezuka on the desk.

Right.

Kunimitsu Tezuka.

He might never had given deep thoughts about it, but perhaps he saw him as a rival. A worthy rival more than anybody else.

Fuji knew a lot of excellent people, and he appreciated them. But never in those years did he showed utmost admiration towards somebody….and he had all the reason why. – for he has always exceeded excellence itself.

Maybe he was really a genius in all fields, though he didn't always deemed it necessary to get what he want. Everything was quite perfect.

Then suddenly out of nowhere comes this man, Kunimitsu Tezuka, who share the same interest as his – writing. Different fields but the same medium, and everything for Fuji just started to went out of their usual way. Talent, intelligence, looks, glory and fame – Tezuka rivaled him in these….and even surpassed him to some extent. Leanne's affection towards the man was a proof.

Fuji's fascination towards the novelist grew from then on, to the point that he even thought he was in love. Maybe. But one wrong move from Tezuka shattered Fuji's respect towards him….and that was the night few months ago. The night when liquor first claimed its victory against his straight consciousness; the night when Tezuka did those 'strange' stuffs on him – on bed.

Fuji frowned.

That was the most despicable situation in his entire life. So despicable in fact that even his mighty memory refused to bury it down to his subconscious.

He brought down the paper, and reached out for the picture frame. Even on a photo, Tezuka's hazel eyes radiated authority and intelligence all in strange mix. Fuji mischievously smiled.

_'It surely feels great to defeat you, ne Tezuka?'_ he thought, without averting his gaze on the other guy's picture.

_"Fuji.."_ Tezuka mumbled.

Fuji flinched as he automatically diverted his look on the owner of the voice, who was standing few feet away from him – topless.

_"T-Tezuka…_"

He looked straight on Tezuka's eyes who were fixed on the frame he was holding. Fuji darted his look to the frame on his hand, then back at Tezuka.

_"A-anou….this is….I was…_"

Fuji's mind was working for an explanation – a valid explanation at least. He immediately put back the photo to its original place, and faced Tezuka.

_"I-I decided to just go back and….and.._"

Fuji's voice trailed off as his eyes were drawn to the droplets of sweat trailing on Tezuka's neck..down to his chest…to his abdomen…and.-

_"Fuji."_

_"Ah…hai…like I said I was…-_"

Fuji cleared his throat. He felt so damned embarrassed while stammering in front of his rival.

_"You came back and entered my room 'without' knocking, grab hold of my photo, and stared at it for quite some time.."_

_"Hey I didn't –_ "

"_….and you were smiling.._" Tezuka continued with an amused smile.

Fuji sighed in disbelief. So Tezuka 'did' see everything, and he didn't even care to call his attention. Crap.

_"Get dressed_." Fuji simply commanded while looking away from the man across him.

"_What?"_

_"Put some shirt on, damn it!_"

The taller guy gave him an amused look before he went inside his bedroom. Fuji slammed himself on the sofa and buried his face on his hands. It was insane! Having been unable to keep his cool just felt so disgraceful, and he dreaded it. Worse, it all happened in front of the man he least want to see him on that state! Tezuka must be laughing at him by now..

When Tezuka came back, and sat across him, he explained everything as fast as he could in the most comprehensive and convincing way possible. He was quite relieved when the taller guy nodded, and dismissed the issue right away.

* * *

><p>2:10 am<p>

..and Fuji was still wide awake.

He had written 5 pages of Tezuka's novel before he finally decided to head home. That was quarter before 12 midnight.

And after some hours of forcing himself to sleep, he found himself sprawled down on his bed, eyes open as he stared blankly on the ceiling.

He can't sleep…and he blamed Tezuka for it. Fuji rolled on to his side and closed his eyes. He didn't care if he couldn't drift off to a real sleep. He just badly wanted to let his eyes get some rest. He has work to do tomorrow…a lot of work.


	6. Chapter 6

Tezuka pinned Fuji down on bed for the third time. He found it quite unreasonable as to why Fuji kept on waving him off when he was just there to let him rest –at least.

_"You're sick, so whether you like it or not, you're staying on bed."_ Tezuka declared in a tone sneered with authority.

_"You get out of here!"_ Fuji snapped as he waved off Tezuka's hands which were still pinning him down.

He was angry. Angry at Leanne for informing Tezuka about his condition; at Yumiko for letting this bastard in, and at himself for being so sick. He propped himself up only to stagger back on bed. His nausea wasn't getting better even after he drank his medicine, and he could almost feel like his room turned upside down. Fuji shut his eyes, and tried to relax.

_"I told you…moving around would only worsen your headache…better listen Fuji."_

Fuji pulled his blanket over his body.

_"Just shut up."_ he whispered.

The air conditioning had been turned off but Fuji's body continued to shiver.

_"Ne, you can be at least of little help right?"_ Fuji muttered in between coughs.

He felt cold..really cold. It was the same feeling he felt when he tried lying on a bed of snow when he was still a kid – it was basically the product of his curiosity and weird way of seeing things- and he never dared to do it again. Yet habits don't die easily. And being curious was not just Fuji's habit. It has been his way of life ever since he entered the field of journalism.

_"I'm here to take care of you."_

Fuji frowned.

_"The deadline of my next novel is drawing near….and I still need you."_ Tezuka clarified as he started unbuttoning his shirt and mechanically discarding it on the floor.

Fuji frowned – more annoyed now.

_"What are you – "_

The blue-eyed boy almost jumped off his bed when Tezuka comfortably laid down beside him. Shirts off, obviously. He tried to protest when the taller guy pulled him closer, but then he felt weak…and there was that scent- Tezuka's scent- which seemed to drown him down to his own paradise. Fuji's brain was working….but his mental strength wasn't enough to make his body move the way he wanted it. Instead,he unconsciously snuggled closer to the other guy, He hated to admit it, but the warmth coming from another human being was far better than any other artificial heater….and Tezuka's warmth…_his warmth was_….

_"Get some sleep."_ Tezuka whispered .

Fuji could hear him. But he felt suddenly so tired to answer back. He wearily opened his eyes and looked up at the man who lovingly looked at him back. Tezuka's eyes. It was then at that moment when Fuji's hands move on its own accord and removed Tezuka's transparent spectacles. (now even his hands feel curious!)

They held each others gaze before Fuji slowly closed back his eyes-feeling so tired yet ironically comfortable at the same time.

_"Ne…"_ Fuji mumbled.

_"Hm."_

_"…last time..when we spent the night together.."_

Fuji didn't finish what he was supposed to say when he silently drifted off to sleep. The taller guy just pulled him closer.

_"Eh? Tezuka-kun? He said he has an appointment and went off….doshite, Syusuke?"_ Yumiko worriedly asked upon noticing the uncomfortable look on her brother's face.

_"Nande mo nai."_

Fuji retreated back to his room, and silently laid down on bed. He felt better now. His head didn't feel like spinning like what it had been yesterday, though he still felt a little bit groggy. Nevertheless, everything else seemed fine. He rolled on his side and tried to remember everything that happened.

_"Tezuka.."_ he silently muttered.

He was sick, but it doesn't mean that he forgot every detail that occurred when the taller guy was 'nursing' him yesterday. Last evening was the first night of the month when Fuji really had a real sleep. Thanks to a topless Kunimitsu Tezuka who generously shared the fgift of his 'divine' body heat.

Fuji smirked at the thought. He found it ridiculous, but he knew he would be fooling himself if he denied the comfort that he felt. By all due respect to the principle of honesty, Fuji should say that he loved it.

He never thought he would become so familiar with everything about Tezuka, his scent, his voice, his eyes, and his skin…everything just seemed to be so familiar as if he was accustomed to seeing the man everyday. And to think that they only spent a night together, made it more confusing.

Fuji stood up.

_"…so now you're turning my anger to something else.."_ he thought in amusement as he readied himself for his job.


	7. Chapter 7

**II**

_"Leanne..."_

_"Yes, Fuji?"_

Silence.

The bunch of news writers in their department had started to arrive, and were already busy doing their own stuff. Fuji of course, had his own. (_his suspension has been raised by the way.._) But then he thought it would be much convenient on his part if he settle few matters with his editor first. Besides, there was one_ 'very important'_ issue he wanted to clarify before anything goes out in public.

_"I'm not anymore doing other interviews on Tezuka. Now if 'you' insist on having the info you want, then I'm afraid you have to assign somebody else." _Fuji said in a tone that says that he's made up his mind, and further resistance will only be deemed unacceptable.

Leanne looked at him seriously and nodded.

_"So unfortunate then. Well I guess I'll just have to ask Mizuki to do it instead."_

Fuji nodded in silent agreement. For some reason, he felt worried.

_"One more thing Leanne..."_

_"Yes?"_

Fuji cleared his throat.

_"Oshitari-kun is better than Tezuka...I mean...You and Oshitari make a better couple."_ he commented with a slight blush.

Leanne was obviously taken off guard by what he just said. Her face turned red, and the blue-eyed boy pretty well understood why. Just as he was about to go back to his own cubicle, he smiled and turned back to Leanne.

_"I saw you yesterday.."_

_"Fuji..hey how did you-"_

_"I trust your judgment Leanne, I hope you also do."_

and then he left.

* * *

><p><em>"I see." <em>Fuji muttered.

He took a glance at the pieces of paper laid down on Tezuka's desk. Inputs were already written on them - by Tezuka of course. (_His wrist was actually healed by then_.)

_"I thank you for your help, anyway. I'm sure it had been a bother."_

_"It is, really."_ Fuji replied almost immediately.

Before Tezuka could say anything else, the door of his room slammed open, revealing a mischievous-looking Hajime Mizuki, adored with his ever annoying devilish glee. He coolly entered the room_ 'without permission' _and settled his eyes on Fuji.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Fuji asked with a frown.

_"Leanne sent me here as 'your replacement'. I've heard you 'failed' in this assignment..so disgraceful, Syusuke-kun.."_ Mizuki said with a grin.

_'FAILED?_' Fuji angrily thought.

Tezuka remained silent as he stared on Fuji who was silently gritting his teeth in anger.

_"Well then Syusuke-kun, if you'll excuse us-"_

_"I'm going."_ he snapped, as he quickly headed outside, slamming the door behind him.

Tezuka followed Fuji's retreating figure and sighed.

* * *

><p>Boring.<p>

That was how Fuji saw the days that followed after the complicated predicament he experienced with Tezuka. It has also been a week since Mizuki's article about the novelist was released, and Fuji thought it was 'quite' good. Mizuki was after all, a competent journalist. Though Fuji didn't want to recognize that.

When Leanne informed him about her break-up with Tezuka, Fuji didn't quite understand what he felt. It was like a mixture of everything, which he had difficulty in figuring out. He should have been happy for Leanne and Oshitari. But somewhere at the back of his brain, a voice was saying that he must first sympathize on the man who lost the game. -_ Tezuka._

'_Sympathy? Tezuka?'_

_'Awkward.'_ he thought.

Tezuka doesn't need anything from anybody. That was what Fuji concluded. Tezuka was strong; Tezuka was independent and selfish; Tezuka can easily get over with it; Tezuka can -

_"Fuji."_ Tezuka muttered as he opened the door and saw Fuji.

Fuji swallowed the lump on his throat.

_"I just thought you needed some company."_ he said with a slight blush on his face, as he tried to look away at the other guy's eyes.

Well, a little sympathy wouldn't hurt him...right?

Tezuka uttered a short _'thanks'_ before he headed to the kitchen and brought out cans of beer from the fridge. Fuji just raised a brow.

_'So he really is upset.'_ he thought.

The taller guy silently drank his share while Fuji remained fixed on his position across him.

_"Leanne...she just...broke up with me..."_ Tezuka bitterly declared.

Fuji clinched his fist.

His instinct says that he has to say something, and he knew it was out of guilt. For in as much as he want to set aside the idea that he may be at fault, his senses were aware that he was the one who gave Leanne the idea of letting Tezuka go.

_"Maybe I did something that offended her...I should've realized that earlier, though."_Tezuka added with a bitter smile.

It was unpleasant. His voice, his sad eyes and his bitter smile...It felt like a sharp knife buried deep in Fuji's chest, and even if he's trying to be numb, he knew he's in one way or another affected with the turn of events. He never wanted to see Tezuka this vulnerable. They may have been born enemies or whatever, but still...the sight of a downhearted and broken Kunimitsu Tezuka was one thing Fuji just can't ignore. He has watched him closely ever since he realized that they're rivals. And_ 'this' _sight just felt so ..._wrong._

_"Fuji..."_ Tezuka mumbled.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka who was now standing in front of him.

Beauty matched with sadness; it was, for Fuji, the most delightful and at the same time heartbreaking sight he has ever seen in his entire life.

He closed the distance between them and pulled Tezuka into a hug. He felt awkward, alright. But he sensed that it was the only thing he can do, when words refused to come out of his mouth. And he remembered one account of a book he had read saying that _'touch' _can sometimes do more wonder than words. He hoped it was true. At least he has something to back up his unusual behavior. Fuji heard Tezuka's sigh as the latter returned his hug.

_"I'm sorry."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji pulled himself away and glanced at Tezuka's face in confusion.

_"I was reckless and selfish...and I hurt you...Gomen ne, Syusuke.."_ he added.

The blue-eyed boy just stared blankly at the taller guy who was so beautiful yet so broken and who was vocally asking for an apology.

_"You did annoy me so much."_ Fuji said.

_"Right. And that was because I've stolen you first kiss and made love to you that night."_

Fuji blushed as he cleared his throat.

Wow...an upfront confrontation about having sex with a man...few months ago - a complete diversion of topic indeed.

_"You really don't have to remind me about that."_ Fuji said with a slight look of disapproval.

_"Oh... I see...I guess you can't really forgive - "_

_"We were both drunk." _Fuji said.

"_Right. Still it doesn't change the fact that I-"_

_"It was an accident then. Period."_

Tezuka fell silent.

So Fuji didn't hate him right?

He felt relieved that somehow, their conversation went well, and things has been settled between them. At least they wouldn't be mocking each other's temper like untamed cats and dogs anymore. That sounds...just great, and Tezuka knew he shouldn't ask for more...yet...

_"What is it?"_ Fuji asked as he noticed Tezuka's intense stare at him.

_"Nothing."_

Fuji smirked.

_"You're not that difficult to read, Tezuka. Just in case you don't know."_

_"Really? Then tell me what I'm thinking."_ Tezuka challenged.

Fuji sighed. Here they go again...teasing each other and opting to make the other one back off. He returned Tezuka's gaze with his piercing ones.

_'I'll never lose this time.'_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yes, Fuji?"_ Tezuka mused.

_"You want me Tezuka."_ Fuji casually declared.

_"Oh.."_

Tezuka smirked. Fuji was obviously trying to hold his ground - much to his entertainment. The taller guy thought that he must have loved Fuji more than Leanne. After all, the blue-eyed boy had always provided him with the things that spiced up his dull life; thrill and fascination, coated with the mixture of elegance and unpredictability. If only they became closer, their possibility of being together might be of higher percentage. Unfortunately, it turned out the otherwise...and that was all thanks to Fuji's silent continuous seduction on him, which apparently blew his self-control_ 'that' _night.

_"You better leave, Fuji. And thanks for the company, anyway."_ Tezuka finally declared. It's true that he wanted Fuji so much. That's all the more reason why he should let him go. Hurting the blue-eyed boy was never an option. _" I enjoyed our short talk."_ he added.

Tezuka had expected him to leave. He wanted him to leave silently, afraid that he would once again lose his cool. Fuji was just so damn beautiful on his eyes, and he was sure it wouldn't take for a lifetime before his self-control snaps out.

But as Fuji leaned closer to claim his lips, Tezuka lost all his resolve to hold back. Fuji was kissing him, obviously...and he was confused.

_"Fuji..."_ Tezuka muttered after he gently pulled himself away from the other guy. Fuji's arms were wrapped around his neck so he really didn't manage to distance himself much. But of course, it didn't matter. He loved the proximity between them anyway.

_"What?" _Fuji snapped, and Tezuka was sure he heard annoyance on that tone of voice.

_"Just what do you think you're doing?"_

Fuji looked at him in amusement.

_"Kissing you, obviously.."_

Tezuka sighed. Great. A genius answer.

_"Fuji...please just...leave." _Tezuka said hopelessly, worry coating his plea.

_"I will after this..."_

Tezuka didn't protest when Fuji went back into kissing him. It was a slow and gentle kiss, which only got more passionate when he kissed him back. Now he felt that he's really losing it. He had wanted Fuji even before, and an offer like this is just so impossible to resist even if he intentionally petrify all of his senses. Fuji was being careless...again.

_"You wouldn't hate me for this, would you?" _he asked just to make sure. He couldn't bear to do more unnecessary risks.

_"Nope. Just be gentle. I'm still more fragile than you are. Just in case you don't know."_

Tezuka snickered. Why is Fuji so adorable?

_"I know. I have a good memory.."_ he teased.

Fuji rolled his eyes. Tezuka never changed. He still gets on his nerves. Strangely, he doesn't feel angry this time. Good sign.

And when Tezuka finally laid him down on bed, Fuji thought that maybe he had waited for this moment. He converted his confusion and longing for Tezuka before into anger just to escape from more heartaches that their first night had brought. But this time was completely different. He didn't care what Tezuka's reason in doing this, and even if he knew the heartache that this night would give him, Fuji knew he wouldn't care. He just wanted to own Tezuka...even just for a night...yet no matter how he make himself believe that Tezuka was his, reality just had its own way in reminding him of the contrary...and Fuji thought it was the most painful thing he could ever experience...but then again, he didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

4 missed calls.

Fuji frowned as he saw Leanne`s name in the call register. It was still 3 a.m., and he wondered what could have happened for his editor to try to reach him desperately. He sighed as he stared at Tezuka who was silently sleeping beside hoped none of them would regret this. Fuji then leaned closer and kissed the other guy`s forehead.

_"I love you."_ he whispered.

It took him a few seconds before he fully understood what he had just confessed. He loved Tezuka...as to when, how, and why he didn`t know.

_"Tezuka..."_

And before he even realized it, tears started to flow down his cheeks. It was cruel; looking at the person whom you love but whom you could never have. Painful. He reached out and caressed Tezuka`s cheek. More tears swelled down his eyes.

_`I wish I could tell you how much I love you..`_ Fuji thought.

If only they could go back to where they`ve started, things might have been less painful by now.

_"Fuji..."_

Fuji flinched at the soft voice of Tezuka. The taller guy was now looking at him - worried by tears that still continued to flow down his cheeks. Fuji instinctively brought up his hand to wipe his tears, but Tezuka was quicker to held his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

_"You`re crying."_ Tezuka said as he slowly propped himself up on bed.

.

Fuji looked away. He hated it when he`s so vulnerable. And God knows how vulnerable he felt at that moment.

_"Nothing."_ he muttered.

_"Tell me."_ Tezuka commanded.

_"I told it`s nothing. Now will you just shut up and sleep."_

_"I won`t unless you tell me."_

_"I don`t have anything to say."_ Fuji said in complain as he looked straight at Tezuka`s eyes.

Tezuka frowned.

_"Yes you do."_

Fuji sighed.

_"You`re not letting this go, are you?"_

_"Right."_

Fuji turned his back at Tezuka and buried his face on his pillows. He knew he was blushing, and judging from the abnormal beating of his heart, he knew he felt nervous. More nervous than a man who is up to a public execution in China.

_`Crap.`_ he silently cursed.

_"Fuji.."_

_"Fine, I get it, alright!"_ Fuji snapped almost childishly.

_"Say it."_

Fuji bit his lower lip. So now he was up to confessing his love for Tezuka? Crap.

_"I love you."_ he said - face still buried on the pillow.

Silence.

Fuji slowly turned, feeling quite curious and maybe a bit worried at Tezuka`s sudden silence.

_"Say it again."_ Tezuka commanded as Fuji finally faced him.

_"I won`t."_

_"I didn`t hear it."_

_"Then it`s not my fault!"_ Fuji childishly mocked.

Tezuka smiled, and give a quick kiss on Fuji`s cheek.

_"Say it."_

Fuji gave out an exasperated sigh. He lost. If only Tezuka wasn`t so seductive. (sigh)

_"Alright...well...I think I love you.."_ he mumbled.

_"You do?"_ Tezuka asked with a teasing smile.

Fuji just nodded. He knew he was blushing, but who cares now? He have had enough of the embarrassing moment in front of Tezuka, and he assumed another one wouldn`t be a great deal anymore.

Few more moments of silence passed.

_"What now?"_ Fuji finally asked with impatience and slight worry.

Tezuka snickered, and Fuji raised a brow on that, demanding an explanation.

_"Nothing. I was just not prepared for that."_

So that was it. Fine. Fuji turned his back on Tezuka and closed his eyes. He shouldn`t have been so talkative in the first place. He felt the weight of the bed shifting as Tezuka leaned over and kissed his neck.

_"...but it doesn`t mean I don`t like it."_

_"Liar."_

Tezuka smiled and urged Fuji to face him, which the tensai did.

_"What proofs do you need?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"But I`d like to give you one."_

And before Fuji even realized it, he was already mentally cursing himself for being so weak in resisting Tezuka`s kisses. (though he thought everyone would..). Even if Tezuka was a good kisser, no, a very good one, Fuji thought he should at least learn how to hold back. But that is exactly the problem. He never learned much skills to control his own desires. Well he always gets what he wanted since he was a kid, so practically doesn`t see the point as to why he needed much of this _`self-control_` thing.

Now he knew why.

They were already in the heat of the moment when Fuji`s phone rang in its maximum volume, loud enough to wake a sleephead like him from slumber.

_"Turn that off."_ Tezuka whispered without bothering to remove his attention form his current `business`. (Right. That is of course if you entirely consider kissing Fuji`s neck, collarbone, chest...etc.. some sort of a business. Fascinating isn`t it?)

_"No...uhm...I have to take this."_ Fuji said as he slightly pulled himself away from Tezuka.

_"No cellphones from now on.."_ the taller guy muttered with a smile.

Fuji smiled back before answering the call.

_"Leanne.."_

_"Great. Finally the great Syusuke Fuji decided to give the poor me some mercy and answered his phone. Just where on earth are you?"_

_"Yeah..I was...well never mind. Anyway what can I do for you?"_

_"I need some back-up files for the recent article that you`re working. It`s urgent."_

Fuji bit his lower lip and glanced back at Tezuka, who went back lying on bed.

_"When?"_ he asked.

_"When? Of course now. I`m outside your apartment. Come down and just hand it to me. I`ll manage the rest myself."_

Fuji stared in space. He couldn`t tell her that he`s at Tezuka`s place, could he?

_"W-wait..I can`t."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Uhm...I`m not in my apartment right now...I...I`m at a friends house."_

Leanne rolled her eyes and sighed.

_"...but if you could wait for like an hour, I could drive back and get the stuffs you need."_ Fuji offered, hoping that Leanne would dismiss the idea, and just find some other way.

_"No...I'd better pick you up. I brought my car with me, anyway...Just give me their address."_ Leanne said as she settled in and started her car's engine.

Fuji could hear the sound of the car going back to life on the other line's background. He stood up in panic and turned on the lights of the room. Tezuka looked at him in confusion. Fuji ignored him.

_"Leanne, wait...just stay there, okay? I'll be there in 30 minutes."_

_"Ugh, Syusuke...Why don't you just tell me where you are, so we can get through with this.."_

_"No...I'm..it's a bit complica-"_

Fuji didn't manage to finish what he was saying when Tezuka grabbed the phone from his hand, pulling it away from his reach.

_"Tezuka,..."_ he hissed.

The novelist gave him one last look before bringing the phone to his own ears.

_"Leanne..."_ greeted Tezuka's formal tone.

Leanne frowned.

_"Tezuka?"_ she wondered while removing the key from the car's ignition. _"What happened?"_

_"Fuji's with me."_ he simply answered.

The tensai attempted to reach out for the phone, but Tezuka's height advantage prevented him from doing so.

_"This might be too much...But I'd appreciate it if...you'll take the business by morning."_

Leanne pressed her fingers on her temples. If what she's thinking is true, Fuji's got a lot of things to explain.

_"What`s he doing there?"_

_"Nothing."_

She bit her lip and sighed.

_"Did he get you in any trouble?"_

_"No..I was..I asked him to stay."_

_"The whole night?"_

_"Yes."_

This time, Leanne bumped her head on the car`s steering wheel.

_"Tezuka.."_ she started. _"Tell me you didn`t use him to..."_ her voice trailed off as she felt the painful lump on her throat. She had the idea of Fuji`s growing attraction to her "ex-boyfriend", a potentially dangerous attraction that had been quite apparent for the past few weeks. She thought it would end up just like that. But it seems like Fuji had been very careless lately.

Noticing the silence from the other line, Tezuka decided to speak.

_"I`ll drive him in your place at 7 a.m. along with the papers you need."_

Leanne didn`t care to say anything before she hang up and threw her phone on the backseat. Surely, things are getting less favorable...and more dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Are you sure you don't want me in there?"_ Tezuka asked Fuji for the 3rd time.

They were inside his car, parked just one block from Leanne's house, where Fuji was supposed to meet her. Alone. Yet given the present circumstances, Tezuka thought it would be best to at least show himself to his ex-girlfriend.

_"I'll be fine."_ Fuji assured him.

The spectacled man looked at him carefully, still doubtful about his decision to go alone.

_"You know…she can really be annoying sometimes. I mean, it 's her job to be curious about things. And I'm sure she's prepared tons of questions for you. I just want – "_

Fuji silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

_"I told you I'll be fine. You might have been his boyfriend for like…3? 4 months? But I've been working with her for almost 3 years now. I can handle this."_ Fuji said.

Tezuka sighed.

_"You might be right. But I'm afraid I'm not as certain as you are."_

Fuji rolled his eyes.

Why is this man so hard-headed?

_"Syusuke.."_

_"What now?"_

Tezuka eyed him closely, carefully weighing the effect of what he was about to say.

_"You're …beautiful.."_ he said.

The tensai raised a brow and smiled.

_"Ok…uhm…thanks.."_

Tezuka groaned and slammed his head back on the driver's leanboard.

_"It wasn't a compliment , you know."_

Fuji slightly frowned.

_"Well it sounded like that to me."_

Silence.

Tezuka sighed and faced the other guy.

_"What I mean is…you are 'painfully' beautiful."_ he said, fighting back Fuji's blue eyes that pierced him directly.

_"Oh.."_ Fuji muttered with a slightly nervous smile. _"Now that sounds…..pretty…flirty."_

Tezuka leaned closer, trapping Fuji on his seat.

_"You don't get it, do you?"_

Fuji's smile widened with innocence, and as if by instinct, Tezuka had his eyes shut as he marveled on the fact that they're currently inside his car, which was an utterly uncomfortable place to do what his hormones was trying to tell him.

_"You shouldn't smile a lot."_ Tezuka muttered in slight desperation.

_"And why would I do that?"_ the tensai asked way too seductively, for Tezuka's keen sense to miss. Although in reality, Fuji didn't intend to sound seductive.

Well it's not his fault to be born with the natural talent in seduction, is it?

Hoping that Fuji's sane enough to push him away, Tezuka claimed the tensai's lips in a mind-blowing kiss, unmindful of everything around him, Hell, he wouldn't even care if they'll do this in front of a crowd. Right now, all that muttered was Fuji's soft, sweet lips, which unfortunately was responding to his kisses with equal ardor.

Feeling the need to breath, Fuji reluctantly pushed Tezuka an inch away from him.

_"One second please."_ he panted as he unlocked his seatbelt that refrained him from moving a lot. He then pushed Tezuka back to his own seat, so that he was now completely in control.

_"This is quite uncomfortable."_ Tezuka manage to comment, referring to the awkward position that they have, with him, completely pinned down on his place, and Fuji sitting on his lap.

_"Does it matter?"_ the tensai asked with a smile.

_"Not at all."_ Tezuka said before he held Fuji's nape and pulled him down to another seering kiss.

Tezuka had never been used to losing his cool in such mild seduction from somebody. Such was the same case when he was still in college, where majority of the population are women, who were more than willing to throw themselves at him. Their eagerness was just not enough to make him give away his precious virginity. He values self-preservation most, and giving in to lust was plain unacceptable.

Yet here he was, a hundred percent awake, eagerly succumbing to his own bodily desire, and completely erasing the mighty 'self-preservation' word in his vocabulary. Never mind the fact that he was doing this with another guy. The old Tezuka would've surely felt like an idiot now.

_"Oh god.."_ Fuji gasped as he once again broke the kiss to get some air. _"You're driving me insane, Kunimitsu Tezuka."_ he continued as he leaned down closer for another kiss.

This time, it was Tezuka's time to break the kiss. But it was acceptable to Fuji since the taller guy found his neck rather more interesting. Tezuka trailed kisses down Fuji's collarbone, savoring the sweet scent and soft feel of the tensai's skin. He let his right hand move down to Fuji's leg.

_"Shirts off."_ he whispered.

If it was in some other circumstances, Fuji would've taken some reasonable amount of time to oblige. But right now was an all too different story. He was so turned on, and the fact that he could feel Tezuka's hardening manhood pressed against his wasn't giving him so much help. Not at all.

_"Take me."_ Fuji muttered after he threw his shirt on the backseat.

They stared another long passionate kiss before Tezuka pulled back and reigned kisses on Fuji's chest. He brought his right hand to Fuji's abdomen, and then down to his navel, eventually unzipping Fuji's pants.

_"No teasing.."_ he said in between moans as Tezuka's unoccupied hand rubbed against his nipple.

_"Just a little bit more."_ Tezuka replied as he started to caress Fuji's erection on his hand.

Fuji groaned and slammed his head on the hollow between Tezuka's shoulder and neck.

_"Dammit!"_ he whispered, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out for more. The feel of Tezuka's touches against his skin was enough to set his senses on fire, and now that same experienced hand was teasing and pumping his cock, made him so sure that it wouldn't take too much time for him to reach his climax.

_"You're unfair."_ Fuji said breathlessly as he expertly undid the buttons of Tezuka's shirt. He wasted no time to explore the expanse of skin in front of him, and started to touch and feel Tezuka's upper body. Surely, Tezuka has been so athletic, judging from the well-toned muscles on his trunks and arms. He kept his lips busy by nibbling and sucking Tezuka's left earlobe.

_"Syusuke.."_ Tezuka moaned.

_"Do it."_ Fuji whispered in between breaths as he reached down and unbuckled Tezuka's trousers, intentionally brushing his hands on the taller guy's erection.

Tezuka cupped Fuji's face on his hands and pulled him down into a more demanding kiss. He didn't care if he was being rough. He just wanted him so badly, right now, there on top of him. And he knew the feeling's mutual.

They savored the taste of each other's touches, feeling so lost in the heat that was blowing away all their coherent thoughts and fueling their wanton desires that has long been out of control. They were so lost, so incoherent, so drugged with their own taste of lust…..and then…

BEEP..

BEEP..

BEEP..

_"Hold on."_ Tezuka managed to say as he reached out for his phone on his left pocket.

Fuji groaned in disapproval and bit his neck.

_"H-hai.."_ Tezuka said, trying his best to sound formal to whoever it was on the other line.

_"It's either you bring him up now, or I'll drag you both out of your car. You choose."_

Tezuka stiffened upon hearing the voice from the other line. Fuji, of course, didn't miss it. He eyed the spectacled man in confusion.

_"I…we're not yet-"_

_"Oh please!"_ Leanne blurted._ "If you plan to lie about you, being caught in the traffic, then might as well park your silver Nissan somewhere else, where I can't see it."_ she finished.

Tezuka swallowed.

_"Fine."_

_"5 minutes."_

And the line went dead.

_"What?"_ Fuji snapped feeling confused and annoyed all at the same time.

Who wouldn't be? He was all too horny and hot, and craving to be touched by Tezuka's warm hands, yet there was the mighty novelist, suddenly dazed just with a single phonecall.

_"Please…not now…I need you inside me.."_ Fuji whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Tezuka's.

He moaned when the taller guy claimed his lips in a slow, loving kiss. But what he thought was a continuation of where they left off was once again broken, when Tezuka pushed him lightly.

_"Leanne wants to see you now."_

Fuji gaped.

_"She recognized my car."_

The tensai nodded and sighed. Leanne. Right. How could he ever forget his business with her? He slowly get off the other guy and grabbed his discarded shirt from the backseat.

_"I really hate this."_ Fuji mumbled while putting his shirt on. He tossed Tezuka's shirt back to the man before grabbing his briefcase to double check the documents that Leanne needed.

_"I'm sorry."_ Tezuka muttered.

Fuji looked at him and smiled.

_"We have all the time later."_

_"Right."_ Tezuka agreed.

They shared one more kiss before Fuji headed out to meet his editor.

* * *

><p><em>"A solid 10 minute delay on my scheduled appointments today. Great!"<em> Leanne said sarcastically._ "And just when I thought that you wouldn't be showing up...well, here you are. Did you really think- "_

Leanne stopped talking and looked at Fuji . _"Why don't you settle down first."_ she said in command as she noticed how the blue-eyed boy simply stood across where she was seated.

Fuji shifted uncomfortably but preferred to stay standing. He instead placed his suitcase on the table in front of Leanne.

_"What? Is there something wrong with the couch?"_ Leanne asked in full sarcasm.

Fuji cleared his throat.

_"I...need to use the bathroom."_ he said.

His editor eyed him suspiciously. And that made him all the more uncomfortable. Leanne looked at him in confusion until her eyes were drawn to the bulge between Fuji's legs.

Leanne gaped, unable to say whatever was on her mind.

_"Go ahead."_ she said, diverting her look to nothing specific, and trying to hide the blush that slowly crept on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

GOMEN NASAI!

Tezuka-sama no gomen!

I was having second thoughts on trying to write something smutty! (I'm obviously not good in this!) *sobs*

Why did I even think about it.

(but it's not like I regret writing it. *sobs*)

Reviews are highly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Tip of a Pen

Fuji sighed.

He never liked it when Leanne looks at him like he was some kind of a murderer. It just feels weird and intimidating, and in most cases, scary.

"_Just say it, will you?"_ Fuji said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Leanne smirked.

"_So how was it?"_ she asked.

Fuji grunted. If there's one thing he wouldn't want to talk about with his editor, that would be his sex life.

"_You said you needed things for the article. You have it now, so I'm free to go right?"_

"_Cut it out Fuji."_ Leanne said in annoyance. _"This situation makes me very uncomfortable."_ she continued.

Fuji frowned.

"_It's you who broke up with him." _he said.

"_But it doesn't give you the right to just throw yourself at him, given that we're no longer going out. "_ she retorted.

The tensai looked at her editor in disbelief.

"_If I want to have sex with him, I'll do it. You're not in any position to tell me when and who I'm supposed to be with on bed. I understand you're just concerned. But this is my private life. I want to do this my own way."_ he said.

Leanne chose to stay silent.

"_I'll go now. Just call me if you need something else."_ Fuji said as he stood up, and grabbed his suitcase.

Just as he was about to head out for the door, Leanne called out for him with a curious smile.

"_Just tell me."_ she urged.

"_About what?"_

Leanne crossed her arms in front of her and pretended to be in thought, though Fuji was well aware that she has been planning to ask him 'that' question from the start.

"_Leanne.."_

His editor walked closer to him and leaned on the wall just before the door.

"_How was he on bed?"_ she asked with a glimmer.

Fuji rolled his eyes, expecting the question.

"_Hmmm….Nice question."_

"_That's not an answer." _

Fuji sighed.

"_Promise me this is off the record."_

Leanne smiled.

"_Sure."_

"_The best."_ he answered.

Leanne frowned. _"He's you're first. So he's naturally the best. I'm asking of how. C'mon, give me the whole package."_

Fuji examined Leanne's features, and decided that he has to give her what she wants if he wants to get out of her grasp.

"_Well….. let's just say, he gives mind-blowing kisses and blow jobs, plus those heavenly thrusts which drives you crazy. And of course, let's not forget the godly groans and touches. All in all, he feels like heaven itself."_ Fuji said.

He took note of Leanne's amazed expression after he heard her say 'Wow'.

"_Blow jobs, huh?"_ she teased with a grin. _"So….did I disturb something earlier,then?"_ she added with a wink.

Fuji stared at his editor. He was being teased, and she knew he loves it. Worse, Leanne's line of questioning brings back memories of the earlier scene inside Tezuka's car. And it makes him feel horny. Again.

"_All I know is I need to go and continue with whatever business we had."_ Fuji said with a smile.

Leanne understood it.

"_Good luck."_ she muttered.

And then, Fuji left.

9 p.m. – Tezuka's apartment

"_She asked me earlier how good you are in bed."_ Fuji said with a smile as he observed Tezuka's reaction carefully.

They were currently lying on the novelist's bed, fully clothed, and enjoying the warmth of each other's company. Fuji wondered if they can call themselves officially lovers. Well, they had sex, yes. But so far that was all to it. There was that confession though. A one-sided confession he was forced to initiate for the sake of Tezuka's satisfaction. Other than that, nothing more.

In as much as Fuji wanted to hear how Tezuka felt for him, he couldn't bring himself to ask the question, apparently afraid of rejection and pain.

If he could stay as close as this to the one he loves, then he thought the question could wait. Until when, he wasn't so sure. He's not really in the mood to think about such things.

"_And?"_

Fuji snuggled closer to the other guy.

"_And I told her what she wanted to know."_ he said.

Tezuka didn't say anything, and Fuji got a bit disappointed. He was actually expecting him to ride along with his teasing. He was up to that now. He very well knew how Tezuka easily loses his control when faced with his deliberate seduction, and he was expecting this moment to be the starting point of what was about to happen that night.

Yet Tezuka chose silence.

Finding their situation a bit awkward and boring, Fuji stood up and sighed. Well, seduction does work. Though not at all times. Today just happened to be one of the latter, despite the heated experience they had earlier on the other's car. Frustrating.

"_I have to go back. Tomorrow's going to be very busy."_ he simply say as a way of dismissing himself.

Still Tezuka didn't say anything.

And Fuji's starting to wonder what he did to deserve the deafening silence coming from Tezuka. This was so unfair.

He shrugged as he went for the door. Perhaps Tezuka was on a totally different dimension, thinking of a new plot for his next novel. Fuji knew authors sometimes have the tendency to drift off from reality and ignore what's going on around them. He pulled the door open and glanced back at Tezuka, who was there, staring at the ceiling as if seeing something of importance in there.

A ceiling that is more important than Fuji? Silly. Others may not have recognized, but Fuji hated it when he's compared with a non-living thing. Because honestly, who would want to be compared to a thing?

Before he finally left, he went back to bed, and kissed Tezuka straight on the lips. Gentle but demanding.

"_Fuji.."_ Tezuka 'finally' muttered after Fuji pulled away.

The tensai winked at him before marching outside Tezuka's house.

Sex can wait.

Right now, he had articles to write, and deadlines to catch. And with that, Fuji went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**A horny Fuji always thinks too much about stuffs..**

**Thanks for the read!**

**Reviews are highly needed and appreciated!**

**Mata ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

Few weeks later….

"_I'm glad you agreed to come."_ Leanne said with a smile, all the while examining the view of an all too attractive novelist in front of him.

"_Of course."_

"_Are you sure nobody's going to kill me after this?"_ she teased, handing him the keys to her car. _"I still have bundles of work at the office….can't afford to die now." _

Tezuka just gave her 'that' familiar smile reserved only for her.

They walked silently to Leanne's car. Even when she knew that what she's doing would cause a scene later, she can't help but be fascinated by the thought of Fuji, treating her as a sworn enemy.

She smiled at herself. This will be fun.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tezuka?..."<em>

"_Hai."_

Fuji looked at his boyfriend in confusion. After the spectacled man waved off his invitation to come to the thanksgiving party for literary and journalism awardees, he saw no point why Tezuka would be standing there in front of him.

"_I thought you're not coming."_

Tezuka shrugged. _"Moods change."_

'Duh.' Fuji thought. What a lame excuse. If he doesn't want to go together with him, he could've just said so.

"_I see..well, I also just arrive, so if you haven't eaten we can grab some foods."_

Fuji didn't wait for Tezuka's confirmation and turned around to get something for himself from the buffet at the table. He would let Tezuka's mood swing pass. After all, it also happens to him at times.

"_Tezuka do you want some-"_

Fuji trailed off with what he saw just as he turned back to the novelist. Tezuka has somehow managed to distance himself but not enough to hide 'them' from Fuji's view.

Leanne was there….gently adjusting Tezuka's neck tie, which doesn't actually appear to be mistakenly tied. He could clearly see her lovely smile while saying something to the novelist. Fuji really didn't mind that….but Tezuka's gentle, if not loving look directed to Leanne was an all new different story. It felt…wrong.

He turned back to the table and put down the plate he was supposed to give to Tezuka. His appetite was lost, and as absurd as it may seem, he knew that what he felt at that moment was stupid jealousy to his boyfriend's ex. Funny because this jealousy doesn't emit any kind of competitive instinct from him just like how it was every time he envies somebody's prowess. This feels different, totally strange.

Fuji grabbed a glass of water and drank it in one go, feeling the tightening of his chest and the sudden dryness of his throat. He sighed and shut his eyes.

He needed air.

Leanne inwardly smiled at herself. Fuji looks interesting when jealous.

'Cute.' she thought. '..but not enough..'

* * *

><p>'Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Fuji mentally cursed while punching in a certain phone number on his phone. So it was because of Leanne that Tezuka came? Huh. How dramatic. And it was not even more than a week since they broke up. What a flirt.<p>

"_Where are you?" _he asked as soon as the familiar voice answered his call.

"_Fuji?...Hey..how are-"_

"_Damn it, Oshitari! Where the hell are you?!"_ Fuji snapped, feeling more annoyed with the other man's unmindful tone.

How can he be so relaxed when his girlfriend was cheating behind his back? And with not just some other man, mind you. It was Tezuka, for Pete's sake! Leanne's ex! Crap. Oshitari should have seen this coming.

"_Hey, wait…calm down…What's with the sudden outburst?"_ Oshitari asked.

He heard Fuji's sharp sigh.

"_I'm here at the gathering."_

"_Gathering? Uhm…So what's up? I mean…..Is there something I can do for you?" _

Fuji frowned, now totally annoyed with Oshitari's ignorance about what's going on. Didn't he even know that Leanne's going to – wait…

"_Did Leanne tell you something about a gathering? Company matters.."_ he asked, dreading the answer that was about to come.

Oshitari thought for a while.

"_She did…..Oh yes, I know it. Did she do something crazy again?...she insisted on sleeping over at your place tonight…..said you agreed to it.."_

Fuji gaped. What the hell?

"_She said what?"_

"_She's sleeping over…..I don't see any reason to held her back. Gomen.."_

Fuji once again sighed. Seriously, Leanne's giving him much of a headache.

"_I'll call you back if something happens. I'll watch over her, don't worry."_ he said before ending the call and going back inside the party hall.

Fuji doesn't want to meddle in to somebody else's affairs, especially if it has something to do with their love lives. Yet seeing how Leanne was playing around with a very considerate and kind man as Oshitari, he was left with no more choices than to make things clear; that she has his boyfriend, and Tezuka was no longer that person.

"_We need to talk."_ he burst as soon as he's in front of the two 'ex-couples'..

Leanne looked at him in question _"Is something wrong?"_

"_Yes. You being here, and lying about it to Oshitari is what makes everything wrong. And who says I allowed you to sleep over at my place, by the way?"_

"_Bring this outside, Syusuke..people are staring."_ Tezuka muttered, slightly prying him away.

"_That wouldn't do. My editor has to settle this issue now. Right here."_

Leanne shrugged. _"I did lie to Oshitari, but that was only because he's not letting me go in here if he knows I'll be with Kunimitsu."_

'Oh, witch! How dare you call him by his first name!' Fuji angrily thought.

"_And?"_

"…_and I need to be here…"_ Leanne simply answered.

"_Well obviously you could have bring him along instead of my boyfriend.."_

This time, Tezuka felt like he would soon have a headache. He held Fuji's arm and pulled him closer, whispering something to his ear.

Fuji nodded with a blush.

Leanne raised a brow.

"_Fine. Do what you like. But you're not staying at my house."_ Fuji warned.

His editor smiled and moved closer to her original position beside Tezuka.

"_Sure. Kunimitsu will surely allow me – "_

Fuji glared at her. _"Tezuka and I are going home together. He's staying with me, and Oshitari's picking you up."_

With that, Fuji left the scene and grabbed himself a drink. Leanne's really a headache. If she's plotting up something against him, then she better be careful. He's not letting anybody steal Tezuka away. Especially not her.

He once again dialed Oshitari's number, wishing to end the party at once and have his moment with Tezuka.

He missed the moments he had with Tezuka, and one more day of Tezuka deprivation will surely ruin his mood at work. He needs to do something about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Theeereee...  
><strong>

**So what do you think?  
><strong>

**^_^...  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_"So? Do I now have the right to know what that encounter meant?"_ Fuji asked looking straight ahead.

Tezuka and he were driving home from a very tiring, if not brutally boring party. Fuji tried to keep silent until they were few kilometers away from the place. And now that he finally managed to ask the question that has long been plaguing his mind, he immediately regretted the act.

_"I didn't realize it bothered you a lot."_

_"I swear, it didn't."_ Fuji said.

_"I doubt that."_

_"Why don't you just answer my question?"_

Tezuka nodded.

_"Well…..Leanne wants my help about something personal."_

Fuji nodded, remembering the thing that Tezuka whispered on his ear when they were still at the party. Fuji slightly felt himself blushing again. Crap. That Leanne's really starting to get so irritating at times.

_"…and what did you tell her?"_

Tezuka thought for a while, focusing his sight on the road ahead, one hand holding the car's steering wheel, and the other on Fuji's leg.

_"That she just needs to have more confidence, and do what she usually does when we were still together."_

Fuji glared at him. If Leanne was indeed having trouble with his sex life with Oshitari, then Tezuka was definitely not the right person to give her some advices.

_"Stupid."_ Fuji mumbled.

They stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Fuji knew Leanne was just being stupid. Confidence? Who was she fooling around? Every living organism on earth knew how much confidence she's got. Problem with her sex life? Hardly. Leanne knows how to handle 'that', and Oshitari doesn't look a bit like the person who's too naïve and ignorant about it as well. They're a perfect match; physically and mentally.

_"We're here."_ Tezuka said as they arrived at Fuji's apartment.

They get out of the car and headed inside. Fuji was not at all in the mood to do some more talking. Not that he was tired. He just lost the drive to speak more after what he heard. He very well knew what Leanne's up to. Well, that 's practically the benefit for working with somebody for over three years. Reading his editor was not at all difficult.

_"Call me when you're free tomorrow."_ Tezuka said as he planted a soft kiss on Fuji's cheek.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Home."_

Fuji groaned in annoyance._ "Can't you just stay?"_

_"Can I?"_

Instead of answering the novelist's question, he clutched Tezuka's suit and pulled him closer to a ravishing kiss. Right…he missed this. Having Tezuka warm body against him was one of the things he missed most when they're together. Call him sexually active or what, he didn't care. He just missed Tezuka's attention.

_"Guess I can.."_ Tezuka whispered when Fuji freed his lips.

It didn't take long before they started ravishing each other's lips again. Fuji was supposed to be the one who's taking control about everything here. Yet there he was, breathless and dazed with all the wonders Tezuka was doing to him. It has only been a bit more than two weeks since they last have sex, but it already felt like eternity to Fuji. Kissing was not enough. He wanted something more. And that's exactly the reason why he didn't react when Tezuka pushed him down on the nearest couch.

_"Careful…the couch's practically not that big for the both of us.."_ Fuji said with a giggle before welcoming Tezuka's lovely assault to his equally willing lips.

_"You're perfume's too strong."_ Tezuka commented in between kisses on Fuji's neck.

_"..but you still love it.."_

Tezuka answered him with another mind-blowing kiss on the lips. The novelist's hand went on unbuttoning Fuji's shirt, all the while caressing the warm skin beneath it.

_"You know what, it's really easier if you take off your shirt first."_

_"After I take off yours."_

_"Silly."_

Fine. Whatever went on with Tezuka and Leanne, Fuji just had to forget it. What's important now is Tezuka's affection directed solely to him. Sounds reassuring.

_"Syusuke?!"_

Both Fuji and Tezuka abruptly stopped in their ministrations upon hearing the voice coming from the doorway.

The shocked and confused reaction on Yumiko's face welcomed the two.

_"…n-neesan….."_ Fuji muttered, eyes wide open at the sight of the equally shocked expression of his sister.

_"I'm…this is…."_

Tezuka who was hovering over Fuji's body had now moved away and stood up.

_"Yumiko."_ he greeted.

Yumiko looked at the two guys in disbelief. She was somehow aware of her brother's sexual preference, but seeing him doing 'that' thing, with Tezuka off all people, was still surprising.

_"What-..Are you two together?!"_ she asked, surprised with the intensity of her own voice.

Tezuka slightly turned to Fuji before nodding. Yumiko gaped, still unable to recover from the initial blow of surprise.

_"Nee-san….We're – "_

_"Wait. How?...I mean..this is…Since when?"_

Syusuke sighed and settled himself well on the couch. He didn't mind buttoning his shirt once more, since Tezuka's going to take it off later anyway.

_"Not that long. Nee-san, look..I promise to explain everything later. Just not tonight. We're….I'm really not in the mood."_

Yumiko, still shocked, just nodded as she tried to gain back her composure. If her brother had any plans of killing her of heart attack, now might have been one of the almost successful attempts. Almost. Good thing she has gained a sort of immunity to her brother's fancies in their years of living together. Still, 'this' remained a surprise.

_"Tezuka-kun….."_ she muttered with a blush. _"….Are you….I mean…I think you know what I mean."_

"Not exactly Yumiko. But yes, Syusuke and I are going out, …and yes, we already had sex."

Yumiko swallowed hard, and took some time to process what the novelist said. It seems like her brother was not the only one who has the intent of killing her in a heart attack.

_"..but..Tezuka…."_

_"…and I love your brother, Yumiko…"_ Tezuka added, without batting an eye to Fuji who had by then his head down as he hid the blush that crept on his face.

Did Tezuka really just said that he loved him?

….Or was it just….

_"I see.."_ Yumiko mumbled. _"I didn't know….I thought you two were just…..I don't know….I'm sorry…"_

_"You don't have to be sorry nee-san….Nothing's wrong."_ Fuji manage to say, despite his heart's still wild heartbeat.

Damn that Kunimitsu Tezuka for suddenly catching him off guard. The confession was just too sudden that he even didn't have enough time to sort everything out.

Yumiko sighed and smiled.

_"Well…I can't say anything more…I just….I just hope you take care of Syusuke…I…."_

Both of the guys heard Yumiko gave one more sigh. Perhaps she's still 'that' surprised..

Few moments of silenced passed before Yumiko looked at the two of them straight in the eyes.

_"Ok. I'll go now. Explanations can wait later Syusuke…I just dropped by to check you out, but I guess I don't have reasons to worry. Go ahead and continue. I'll go now."_ she said as she gave a meaningful smile to his brother, who in turn, gave her a nod.

One thing Fuji loved about his relationship with her sister was the fact that they need no words to communicate with each other. Their actions speak for them.

When Yumiko was out of sight, Tezuka sat back beside Fuji and brought his arms around the tensai's shoulders.

_"That was easy."_ he commented.

Fuji just nodded as he leaned his head on Tezuka's chest. He heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes and listened to the mild beating of the novelist's heart.

_"Syusuke.."_

Fuji raised his head, and welcomed Tezuka's soft lips against his.

He's not really that romantic, but as how he sees it now, the situation's more than just romantic.

_"Did you mean that?"_ Fuji asked the moment they parted.

_"Mean what?"_

_"…that you…love me.."_ he mumbled, looking straight at Tezuka's eyes, and reading the emotions he could possibly see in there.

Tezuka answered him with a peck on his lips.

_"I do."_

Fuji smiled as he once again leaned up for a kiss.

_"You're really rude, Tezuka…."_ he commented in between kisses.

Tezuka just deepened their kiss as he once again took advantage of Fuji's exposed body.

_"Let's go up..I don't want to have back aches tomorrow.."_ Fuji whispered.

_"..I doubt if the bed's a guarantee that you wouldn't get one.."_ Tezuka answered with a smile as he licked Fuji's bottom lip.

_"Whatever.."_

They then went up Fuji's room, and spend the rest of the night doing their stuff.

* * *

><p><em>"I've hear from Fuji that you came in with Tezuka.."<em> Oshitari said while comfortably lying down on bed with Leanne on his arms.

_"Yeah.."_

_"….So how was it?"_

Leanne looked at her boyfriend.

_"How was what?"_

_"Your plan of making Fuji angry.."_ Oshitari said with a knowing grin.

Leanne laughed at the statement. So Oshitari really did know. Impressive.

_"Well…..just a bit successful….You see….I think they're just fine. I was worried for Tezuka, actually..I thought he was only dating Fuji because of what happened between us.."_

_"Funny. You're more worried for your ex than your own subordinate."_

Leanne smiled as she snuggled closer to Oshitari. "Believe me…Fuji can take care of himself more than anyone else."

_"I see.."_

Later that evening, when Oshitari finally had fallen completely asleep, Leanne got up on bed and headed to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of cold water. She sighed as she recalled what had happened earlier on the party. It's true that both men cared for each other. Fuji especially. But still, Leanne couldn't get herself to forget the look on Tezuka's eyes on her every time they talk about something.

Leanne emptied her glass in one gulp.

Tezuka still has feelings for her…..one thing that she dreaded to admit. She can read him, and she knew very well how the novelist well, and the fact that Tezuka pretends to be so oblivious of everything really feels bad.

Leanne knew it was very hard to forget someone who you used to love before, but it can't be helped. What was once a good experience between them shall now remain a memory. That's how things work, and no matter how Tezuka sees this, that's just how it is.

Still….

_"L-Leanne…"_ Tezuka's voice came after the third ring of his phone. Leanne frowned .

_"Are you alright? Your voice sound restrained.."_ she commented. On the other line, she could barely hear ragged breathing and groans, and…she smiled.

_"Am I, by any chance, disturbing something?"_

_"N-No..It's fine..What can I help you?"_ Tezuka said almost spitting every word in one second, in an attempt to finish the conversation faster. It felt hard for him to control his voice when Fuji straddling him, and doing all the wonders of pushing down while Tezuka's cock is buried deep on the other's ass.

_"Nothing..just checking you out. I haven't gave you my formal goodbyes for going ahead. Oshitari came earlier than what's expected."_ she said, enjoying the fact that Tezuka was having a hard time talking to her while fucking Fuji all at the same time.

_"So Tezuka…."_ Leanne continued._ " How was your – "_

_"Shut up Leanne!"_ came Fuji's voice from the other line. Bingo. Leanne smiled upon realizing that she was right.

The line eventually went dead, but that was fine. She enjoyed their short talk , anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***nods*..Yes..Leanne should just shut up..**

**Anyway, any comments?**

**Thanks for the read!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Tennis no Ouji-sama IS NOT mine! (*sobs*)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His back ached.<p>

His leg ached.

His whole body ached.

Fuji groaned as a shot of pain hit him the moment he attempted to get up from his bed. He glanced at his digital clock on the bedside table and cursed when he realized how late he was for work.

9: 05 a.m.

He obviously would get a handful of reprimanding for breakfast from Leanne.

He forced himself up, and ignored the pain on his back. He momentarily glanced at Tezuka's sleeping figure beside him and sighed. There are times when he regretted teasing the other guy too much. Tezuka just happened to be a very dangerous predator when overly provoked, and last night luckily happened to be one of those full blown game of provocation.

Fuji shook his head with a smile and went inside the bathroom. Right now, there's one more important thing he needs to focus other than his body pains.

He once again sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me explain myself."<em> Fuji immediately said as he entered Leanne's office, briefcase still in hand, and breathing slightly uneven due to the untimely run he had to make using the stairs; credits to the elevators which were suddenly under repairs.

Leanne was seated on her swivel chair, eyes focused on several papers at hand, one ear occupied by a phone, and another hand busy scribbling down notes.

'_Oh crap.'_ Fuji thought.

Today's really lucky.

He remained standing near the door, and waited for his editor to finish her phone call. When Leanne finally brought down the phone, Fuji moved forward and opted to say something when Leanne raised her right hand, signaling him to stop.

He looked at her in question.

"_I'd like you to go to a press conference in Nagoya. The call just came in. The company needs to send somebody."_ Leanne said, eyes tightly closed, and fists clinched.

"_What is it?"_ Fuji asked referring to the sudden air of indifference from her editor instead of the details about the press con.

Leanne shook her head.

Fuji looked at his wrist watch. 10: 15 a.m.

"_What time will it start?" _

"_11:00 sharp."_ Leanne said, still closing her eyes, and leaning her head on the chairs lean board.

Fuji nodded and went off.

The moment he left, Leanne slammed his clinched fist on the table. Why does Fuji have to be late…now of all times?

* * *

><p>Fuji made his way inside the conference hall, and noticed that the area was almost full. He took note of some familiar faces; Takahisa Kajimoto, the famous male anchor of Asahi TV, whose looks, Fuji thought was more fitted for a model. He grimaced at the thought. Why would a beauty like him choose to settle on a stressful job as this?<p>

At the far end corner near the exit, he saw Sadaharu Inui, a freelance writer in his company, and researcher for Tokyo University. He moved nearer towards the stage, and settled to a seat at the front row.

He once again let his eyes examine the area, and saw more faces like the celebrity businessman, Atobe Keigo, the internationally acclaimed violinist Oshitari Yuushi, the world's hottest pro tennis player, Echizen Ryoma, and more..

Fuji frowned.

'_What the hell is this all about?'_ he thought.

His thoughts were distracted when the back door opened, obviously to welcome the whoever famous guest they might have. Cameras began to flicker, and Fuji struggled to look over who it was who just came in. People were blocking his view, and realizing that he couldn't really take a good look until the crowd settle down, he decided to sit down and wait.

He learned through experience that patience is a virtue, though he really doesn't enjoy waiting.

Soon, the room began to look normal and at ease as their guest of honor took his seat at the VIP chairs on stage.

Fuji need not to ask who among the 5 people in front was the one who made this conference a huge fuss.

Seated at the second seat from the left was a man with shiny gray hair, lean figure, confident looking façade matched with that deviously captivating smile.

Fuji stared.

He looked back.

Blue eyes locked with 'his' deep black orbs, and Fuji could swear his heart skipped a beat on that.

He immediately withdrew his gaze and clutched his recorder tightly.

What was that just now?

A speaker had begun saying something in front, but Fuji couldn't make out anything about what he was talking about. He can hear words, but he can't make coherent and sensible ideas out of them.

And then he heard laughters.

Did the speaker just made a joke?

Fuji felt himself began to sweat as mild dizziness slowly crept on his head. He swallowed hard before deciding to excuse himself from the crowd.

Whatever was going on, he didn't know. All he wanted to do at the moment was to step out of the room, which suddenly felt suffocating, and head back to his office.

He walked past the security at the main door, pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Leanne's number.

"_Damn it, Leanne!"_ he exclaimed when his editor answered on the third ring.

"_Fuji.."_

"_What are you trying to do, huh? Do you know who that person is? Are you nuts?!"_

"_If you were not late, you couldn't have-"_

"_Oh shut up! I can't believe you made me do this."_

There was silence before Leanne sighed from the other line.

"_I know you'd be affected, but you're over reacting."_

"_I'm- what?!"_

Another sigh.

"_Shiraishi regretted what he did Fuji…at least…..set aside your hate…for now…"_

Fuji tightened his grip on his phone and hang up. What was Leanne trying to say? He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to his apartment. He hoped Tezuka had gone home. The last thing he would want now is to talk to anybody.

Fuji tightly closed his eyes. How could he ever forget that?

Shiraishi Kuranosuke, his first love, his first kiss….his first…sin.

He was in Junior high school when he first met Shiraishi, and Fuji knew the very first time he met him, that they would be great friends. And they did. In fact they share a lot in common.

They love tennis. They love spicy foods. They fancy cactus…but more importantly, they both love Yumiko.

It was then inevitable that Shiraishi would start dating Fuji's sister. After all, he was really a vocal type of person, and Yumiko somehow got this thing for him as well. The moment he realized he likes Yumiko, he immediately made up his mind to tell her.

Fuji Syusuke, being the talented and lovely tennis genius of Seigaku at that time didn't mind. As long as his sister and his friend is happy, he couldn't ask for more.

At first.

But soon, his real feelings got the best out of him.

Man by nature is insatiable, and Fuji believed that. That was exactly the reason why he dared to tell Shiraishi the growing feelings he has for the other guy, apparently expecting for a bittersweet rejection.

He hoped to be rejected so he'd somehow learn a lesson. He wanted to get hurt, to always remember that falling in love with another man is wrong and unacceptable. He just wanted to set himself free from the anxieties he felt every time he'd enter their house and find his sister and Shiraishi enjoying themselves together.

That was just what he wanted to happen; to get rejected and feel hurt.

But Shiraishi was a selfish, dense, demon who took advantage of the opportunity and gave Fuji the answer he dared not to expect but kept on dreaming about.

A kiss. A simple kiss which ignited all untouched feelings and desires Fuji had for the other man. Worse, what he thought was a kiss that would end everything about them soon led to more sinful trysts which to Fuji was plain betrayal to his own sister. They were literally backstabbing her for Pete's sake! The worst? He really didn't care. What he cared for at that moment was Shiraishi's touches and kisses that felt really good, he cared more of Shiraishi's tongue tracing his collarbone, the mild sucking on his earlobe, those warm hands caressing his body and making him moan in pleasure.

Every time Shiraishi did that to him, he couldn't think of anything more; just the pleasure, just the warmth.

Just the warmth.

Fuji slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warm liquid flowing down his cheeks. He harshly wiped it away with his arm. Gone were the days when he'd spent the entire night crying over his first love. Gone were those days, when he had to comfort his sister just because the stupid Shiraishi Kuranosuke left without a word…and gone were those days when Shiraishi was his world.

Or so he thought.

He felt the car moved into a halt upon reaching his apartment. Fuji paid the driver and headed inside his room.

He was thankful Tezuka had left, at least he can enjoy some moments of silence. But now that he's finally alone, he couldn't understand why he felt like there's a gaping hole inside his chest.

Why now of all times?

Why does Shiraishi needs to show up again when everything felt perfect?

Why?

So many unanswered questions that Fuji want to be answered. He's tired of guessing and assuming. He wants answers.

He propped himself up on bed and reached for the box below his bed. It was a plain wooden box with a metal lock Fuji had asked Inui to make. He opened the top drawer on the bedside table and took a bronze key from a pouch. He opened the box and held out one old yet familiar photo.

Fuji thought it was the most beautiful photo he had seen on his entire life, with Shiraishi's arm around his shoulder, and him equally wrapping his arm around the other's waist, they looked quite perfect….together.

He placed the photo on his wallet and sighed.

What a sinner he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***snorts***

**...and...Shiraishi comes in to bring havoc!...**

**Seriously...I'd love to put some heavy conflicts in here...Tezuka and Fuji's story looks like very comfortable..hmm**

**Anyway, how was it?**

**Comments? Suggestion?**


	15. Chapter 15

Tezuka led her to his office, and handed her a can of cola. Just like the old times, he knew how she fancies carbonated drinks.

Leanne took the drink, settled herself on the chase lounge, and examined the room. Even when she was still dating Tezuka, she never had the chance to visit his office on the company he's working with. He did invite her before. She just never found any time to drop by.

"_Nice place."_ she commented.

"_Thanks."_

She scrutinized Tezuka's figure before putting her drink on the glass table just in front of her.

"_You've heard about Shiraishi right?"_

"_I'm hearing a lot about him, yes."_

Leanne crossed her arms in front of her. Tezuka by then has already managed to settle down on his own place in front of his PC, and started to skim down the things that he had written before she arrived.

"_I'm talking about Shiraishi and Fuji…I mean…Well as you know, they were sort-"_

"_It doesn't really matter, Leanne. It's fine."_ Tezuka cut her off, apparently disgusted by her choice of topic. _"I suppose that 's not the reason why came in, right?" _he said, automatically changing the topic.

Leanne opted to say 'Yes, but decided it's wiser to think of another more believable excuse if she'd like him to talk to her seriously.

"_Right. In fact I came to offer you something."_

Tezuka nodded. _"What is it?"_

Leanne lovingly smiled and stood up from her position. He went closer to Tezuka and stood just behind him so she was as well facing his computer. Tezuka looked up at her from his seat.

"_That important, huh?"_

Leanne shrugged as she brought her hands on Tezuka's shoulders. If she was even aware of how she was making it so difficult for him to stay cool on their proximity, she seemed not to care at all. Leanne instead leaned closer so that Tezuka's face was also leaning closer to her chest.

"_I was wondering if you're free this Saturday….my boss asked me to look for someone who knows the entire Tokyo to serve as a sort of tourist guide for a VIP."_ she said with a slight disapproving look by the mention of the certain VIP.

"_A special visitor."_ Tezuka confirmed, looking straight at his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

"_Seems that way." _

Tezuka nodded and stood up. Leanne smiled, realizing how tall Tezuka really is compared to her.

"_Are you coming?"_ Tezuka asked.

"_Yup."_

"_I'll go then."_

Leanne looked at him, slightly amused.

"_Is it only I who's over thinking, or you really meant going because I am?"_

Tezuka faked a look that says he doesn't know what she was talking about.

"_I have to say you never over think."_ he said instead.

Leanne raised a brow.

"_Tell that to Oshitari."_ she said as she offered him a hug, which he gladly accepted.

Leanne pulled away and smiled.

"_I'll see you then."_

Tezuka gave out a smile. _"Sure."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be working on Saturday?"<em> Fuji asked.

Tezuka just nodded in reply and went on reading the book he borrowed from the public library near his office. He was reading not just because he needed it for his next novel. He was doing it purposely to save himself from further explanation to Fuji as to his absence for their scheduled date on Saturday. He was sorry for forgetting their prior engagement before Leanne came up to him, but what's done is done. It was his mistake, and he accepts it.

Fuji eyed him curiously.

"_Is there something you want to tell me?"_

Tezuka removed his gaze from his book and looked at the blue-eyed boy.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I was just wondering if you're really be out for work..I mean..Well you couldn't be cheating behind my back, right Kunimitsu?"_

Tezuka frowned.

"_You're thinking too much. Novelists do take overtime sometimes, you know." _he pointed out, not a bit guilty with his lies. Fuji's smart, so he party expected him to catch with his fraud soon enough.

Fuji nodded and sighed.

If he really wanted to find out what's going on. He just need to call someone. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>To be honest, I would have to say that you are the person I've least expected to call me at this time of the day."<em>

"_Did I disturb anything?" _Fuji asked.

"_Not really. Go ahead. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_ Inui's voice once again came in the line.

"_I need help. About Tezuka."_

"_I see."_

"_Right. So this is what I need you to-"_

"_Hold on."_ Inui interrupted. _"Are you concerned with his business this Saturday with Leanne?"_ the data specialist asked.

With Leanne?! Now this is really getting serious. Fuji headed to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. He drank it one gulp and sighed heavily. Tezuka. So his instinct was right after all. Tezuka's hiding something from him.

"_Fuji?"_

"_I'm here." _he clarified.

"_You didn't know."_ Inui commented.

"_Tell me about it."_

There was silence from the other line before Fuji heard few clicks, apparently Inui encoding something.

"_Alright. So Tezuka's going with Leanne this Saturday to accompany…..somebody…"_

Fuji heard the slight hesitation on Inui's voice, which made him tighten his resolve to find out what the hell is going on.

"_I'm listening."_

Inui nodded, although Fuji can't see him. _"Shiraishi Kuranosuke…he's visiting Tokyo this weekend, and incidentally Leanne's boss seemed to be this guys….._

Inui trailed off upon hearing the beeping sound from the other line, indicating that Fuji had already hang up. He adjusted his glasses and went on typing stuff, god only knows what.

* * *

><p>Fuji bit his lower lip while debating whether or not he'll call Leanne for a confrontation. Was he jealous? Check. Was he angry? Wrong. He's not just angry. He was furious. Furious both at Leanne and Tezuka. He rubbed his temples and dialed a number.<p>

He wasn't expecting him to answer on the first ring. In fact he wasn't expecting anyone to answer from that 'familiar' number whom he had known few years back then. It should have been a non-existent number by now. Only thing is, it still is….and he unintentionally memorized it by heart.

Fuji's heart jump started on its own the moment he heard Shiraishi's familiar voice from the other line.

"Hello?" Shiraishi asked.

Silence.

"_Hello?...Look, if this is some kind of a prank, I'm sorry…but I practically don't have enough time for this. I'm hanging-"_

"_Wait!"_ Fuji blurted without thinking.

There was silence from the other line, and Fuji was almost tempted to just hang up and pretend that he didn't do something stupid.

"_Syusuke…"_

Another silence.

"_Syusuke…hey..I.."_

"_Shiraishi…"_ Fuji swallowed hard by the mere mention of the other guy's name. Damn. Why does it feel like 'it' only happened yesterday?! It's over 5 years for Pete's sake! _"Leave Tezuka alone please….Just….don't show yourself…"_

Even without seeing it, Fuji could almost imagine the frown that must have appeared on Shiraishi's forehead. He knew him too well not to know his reactions to certain things. He mentally knocked himself. So he did not know that Tezuka's coming with him on Saturday?

"_Syusuke…."_

"_I-I'm sorry. I…I really shouldn't have said that…"_

"_Hey! Listen….I'm coming over to your place. Stay there. We need to talk."_

And then he hang up.

Fuji gaped at the phone on his hand.

What?

He shut his eyes deeply and exhaled. Shiraishi's coming over his place. He told him to wait until he comes and…and then what?

A surge of panic ran through Fuji's veins as he realized what he had just done. He immediately grabbed his phone and started dialing Tezuka's number. But before he can even finish doing so, his landline phone rang. Fuji jumped at the sound an automatically got it.

"_Yes?"_

"_Syusuke?"_

He frowned in confusion before straightening himself.

"_Neesan?...Yeah..what's up?"_ he asked as he settled his weight on his right foot.

"_Are you alone?"_

"_Right now, yes."_ he answered.

"_Are you expecting somebody?"_ Yumiko once again asked. This time, Fuji pulled the phone away from his ears and looked at it in annoyance.

"_No one's coming over, neesan…but I'm really busy now, so I can't also accommodate you well if you plan to have some chat. Sorry."_ he lied after bringing the phone back to his ear.

There was silence on the other line, and Fuji started tapping his fingers on the side table in impatience. In other occasions, he might be able to deal with his sister for a longer time. But now's just not the right moment. He had more important business to deal with; a business which involves Tezuka and Shiraishi. A soft sob broke Fuji from his trance. He suddenly felt alarmed.

"_Neesan?"_

Silence.

"_Hey…Is everything alright?"_ he asked. This time, he really meant what he said.

"_Y-yeah….sure. Go ahead and do your stuff Syusuke. I'll just call you back sometime soon." _Yumiko said.

"_Ok…are you sure you're alright?"_ he asked, just to make sure.

"_O-of course…I'm doing good. No problem."_

They then bid each other goodbye. Fuji sighed and looked up the ceiling. He really hoped everything's just fine. He lost track of the time and ended up slumped in the couch.

He was dozing off when he heard the doorbell. His eyes snapped open as the second burst of adrenaline run down his veins. Fuji breathed deeply and sighed. There's one important thing he needs to make clear.

…and he's going to settle everything right here, right now..

He headed towards the door and welcomed his visitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Oh yeah...*sighs*...I wonder what happens next. Fuji should be very vary cautious...otherwise he'll fall on another hand...  
><strong>

**Comments? Suggestion?  
><strong>

**Cheers!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

*yawns...*

Oh...hey...

* * *

><p>With a bottle of whisky at hand, and the steering wheel on the other Yumiko was debating whether or not she'll go back to her condo unit, and hope 'till dawn that sleep's going to give her some mercy, or head straight to Syusuke's apartment and disregard the presence of his brother's guest. ..or perhaps just spend the entire night driving while hoping that Mr. good police officer wouldn't caught him. ..yeah right. Maybe it's even better if she try spending a night in jail.<p>

Yumiko smiled bitterly. She was currently parked at a nearby convenience store where she grabbed a bottle of whisky and few packs of cigarettes, all the while hoping that what happened within the day was merely a fabrication of her over fatigued brain. Yet no matter how she tries to reconnect the dots, it still wouldn't fit in.

When she saw Saeki together with a familiar woman, whom she later recognized as the secretary of her boss, Yumiko didn't even think of it as something treacherous or weird. Her boyfriend works in the same company as hers in the first place. Different departments and bosses, but generally on the same company. Naturally, Saeki would've known several high ranking officers of their firm.

She really hoped that was all to it.

But everything drastically changed when she saw them this afternoon; walking hand in hand as they went inside a restaurant just across their office. Yumiko was smart enough not to believe initial assumptions without valid proof, so she went on and called her boyfriend.

What Saeki said broke her heart.

"_Lunch with your boss, huh? Since when did my boss become your boss?"_ Yumiko said to herself as she emptied the bottle of whisky.

The moment she finally realized what was going on, all Yumiko could ever think of was her brother and the need to talk to him immediately, but Fuji was out. And just when she thought she could finally get the chance to talk to him earlier, her brother said he was expecting somebody and couldn't entertain her for the moment.

She bit her lower lip and fought the second wave of tears that threatened to fall down her eyes. She couldn't live with this. Syusuke would surely understand her. He will just have to listen to whatever she's going to say, and everything's going to be alright. That's it. She'll go to Syusuke's place and share to him her burdens.

'_Everything's going to be fine.'_ Yumiko told herself again and again as she started her car's engine and headed to Syusuke's place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey…" <em>Shiraishi greeted the moment Fuji opened the front door of his apartment.

The blue-eyed boy opened his mouth to say something, but found himself staring at the other guy's face instead. It has been a painfully long time since they last saw each other, but Fuji could still remember how Shiraishi looked. He didn't change. He was still the Shiraishi he knew before. At least from the looks.

"_Syusuke…"_

Fuji blinked several times and forced a smile.

"_H-hai…get in.."_ he said, closing the door immediately after they got in. _"I-I'm going to get you something…just find a place you're comfortable with…"_

"_Bedroom?"_ Shiraishi asked with a smile.

Fuji stopped on his tracks and immediately turned at the other guy. Noticing his flushed look, Shiraishi waved a hand."

"_..just kidding..go ahead."_

"_W-what do you want to have..?"_ he asked, by means to show courtesy.

"_..the usual.."_ Shiraishi replied as he locked his gaze at Fuji's eyes.

"_Alright.."_

Fuji hurried to the kitchen.

'_The usual.'_ He blushed and shook his head. So Shiraishi still loves homemade pancakes. He knew Fuji would have that, because that was also his favorite. They used to eat them together back when they were—No, wait. What was he thinking?

Fuji knocked his head. He has to be on shape. He couldn't let the other guy affect him like this just because they have 'that' past.

When he came back, bringing two plates of pancakes and two cans of cola, on a tray, he saw Shiraishi browsing over his photo albums lying underneath the glass table on the living room.

"_I know you have talent in photography Syusuke,…but look…you're a self-made professional!"_ Shiraishi exclaimed truly impressed with his works.

"_It's just a hobby."_

"_Or a career, if you'd like it."_

"_I'm fine with just the first one. Here."_ Fuji said, offering his guest the pancakes he made just when he came back after work.

"_Thanks."_

They silently ate their shares before finally going down to business.

"_Syusuke…I know this is-"_

"_Uhm…you don't have to say sorry. I don't know if I have forgiven you but….we'll going to be fine with just how things are right now. No issues. Hard feelings maybe, but everything's just fine with me now."_ Fuji interrupted, cutting off unnecessary talks.

Shiraishi looked at him intently and nodded. _"You know me to well."_

"_I'm not sure if I really do."_ he retorted.

The other guy once again nodded.

"_So…you're together with Tezuka now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He's a great man. Mean sometimes, but great."_

"_I know."_

Silent moments passed. Fuji took a sip from his can of cola.

"_Do you love him?"_ Shiraishi asked.

Fuji wants to get annoyed if not for the fact that he didn't know why he should be.

"_I do."_ he simply said.

"_I just want to make sure you're doing great. You deserve more than what you think you should, Syusuke…I just want you to know that."_

"_What a pity…it would've been great as well if you realized that before…don't you think?"_

This time, he really slipped off. Shiraishi looked down knowing what he meant.

"_Syusuke…You know I loved you…so much."_

Fuji smiled. Weird because he didn't know why he was.

"_I don't know. But I hope I did..then maybe I could've done something before it went too serious between the two of us…but then again…..everything's done…we couldn't bring them back together."_

"_I wish you the best Syusuke."_

"_Same is for you."_

They went on talking about their careers and personal lives, and Fuji soon learned that Shiraishi's engage to a brazilian model. He didn't know if he's already willing to open up a new door of friendship for the other guy. But if there's one thing that Fuji's sure of, it will be that he wouldn't be living in the shadows of the past anymore. Now that everything has been cleared off, things will soon be better.

After almost an hour of chat, Shiraishi decided to leave.

"_You got to be really busy these times."_ Fuji commented as he held the door open for his guest.

Shiraishi smiled. _"Right."_

Before he went for his car, he turned back to the blue-eyed boy and stared at him, long enough to make Fuji uncomfortable.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…I'm just afraid we wouldn't be seeing each other soon….I'll be moving a lot…for business.."_ Shiraishi explained, though Fuji knew there was more to that than what he said.

"_Uhm…..there's email, you know.."_ he offered with a slight smile.

Even with that said, Fuji could see that the other guy was still bothered with something. He wanted to ask him, but immediately waved off the thought, believing that he's no longer in much position to intervene with whatever the other was thinking.

"_Syusuke…"_ Shiraishi started. His voice marred with hesitation and doubt.

"_Yes…"_

The taller guy moved closer and reached out to hold Fuji's hand.

"_Can I…..kiss you?"_

He was sure he heard him right, but decided not to entertain to thought. Why? Fuji couldn't see any reason why Shiraishi would even ask that. He pulled his hand and back off a step. He couldn't let himself get affected. Not again.

"_Please don't do this…."_ he mumbled, heads down to hide the visible blush he knew was present on his face. _"I….we-"_

Fuji's words were cut off when Shiraishi pulled him closer to a hug.

"_I know…."_

"_Then why are you-"_

Once again his words were cut off, this time with Shiraishi's lips pressed on his own. It was all too familiar. Fuji was well aware of the familiar feel of the other's lips, his hands on his waist that were pulling him closer. Damn, he could even sense Shiraishi's familiar scent. As strange as it may seem, he just couldn't muster the courage to push the guy away.

Fuji tried to pull away when Shiraishi's tongue started to lick his lips, begging for entrance and to deepen their now heated kiss, but it only allowed the other guy to take full control of the situation.

"_Syusuke…" _

Fuji responded by clutching the other's shirt. _"No…Please don't do this.."_ he once again pleaded, voice cracking and tears starting to fall down his eyes, as memories of the past began to flood his mind. He didn't mind wiping away his tears. Shiraishi should have known by now how hard he's making everything difficult for him.

He felt Shiraishi's hand hold chin and tilt his head so he was not facing the other.

"_I never wanted to hurt you, Syusuke.."_ he said sincerely.

Fuji shook his head. _"I don't see the point why you're telling me about this.."_

Shiraishi touched his forehead to Fuji's and closed his eyes.

"_..because I have to…."_

"_Why?"_

"_I love you…I'm sorry but I still do."_

"…_god Shiraishi.." _Fuji said, almost in disbelief to how things turned out. If the other guy was just fooling around, he saw no signs of it, and Fuji didn't like it at all.

"_I know.."_ Shiraishi whispered as he finally freed the blue-eyed boy from his hold.

They stood still facing each other for a few seconds before Shiraishi broke the silence.

"_I have to go…and I'm sorry."_

He then went to his car and settled on the driver's seat. He knew he messed up. Now, everything's over; their friendship, memories, and all. Just as he was about to start the car's engine, Fuji appeared outside the glass window, asking him to open up. What happened next when he did was one he least expected.

Fuji's soft lips brushed his own in the most gentle and delicate way Shiraishi had ever felt. It was not a hungry and demanding kiss but one which conveyed the longing and desire the other felt. When Fuji pulled away, Shiraishi held him still.

"_That should be the last."_ Fuji said. _"We did a mistake before, and I don't plan-"_

"_Syusuke!"_ Shiraishi interrupted. "_I never considered _us_ as a mistake_."

Fuji forced a smile. To be honest, he loved Shiraishi for real, and he didn't regret anything they've had before. However, given the present situation, he just couldn't help but feel guilty with everything.

For the last time, he allowed himself to caress Shiraishi's face, a gesture he always used to express his love and affection.

"_Our time together was one of the best I've ever had. Always remember that."_

Shiraishi bit his lower lip and looked away. Few seconds after, he started his car's engine and went away, leaving Fuji outside the silence of the night.

* * *

><p>Yumiko's hands clinched tightly on her car's steering wheel as she watched the entire scene unfold in front of her. She was parked few meters away from her brother's apartment just enough to see everything that had went through.<p>

She sat there silently and let her tears fall down. Alcohol might had claimed a portion of her rationality, but she knew what she saw, and understand what it meant. Now it all made sense. It all made sense why Shiraishi always insisted on waiting for her at home before for dinner rather than picking her up from her university. She finally understood why Syusuke and Shiraishi fell too close to each other when they were in junior high. She thought before it was all because of tennis. She believed it was all because of tennis.

But seeing the two sharing 'that' sinful act between them earlier, Yumiko finally understood. Syusuke and Shiraishi had been together. They were cheating on her back before, the same thing as what they've been doing now to Tezuka.

She harshly wiped away the tears on her face. She'll never let this pass. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Tadaima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**...**

**It's rainy...I wonder if this contributed to the mood of this chapter..**

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_You knew this all along and you didn't care to tell me."_ Yumiko said accusingly, swollen eyes from hours of crying fixed on Leanne's figure.

"_I don't feel I'm in any position to tell you about it." _Leanne countered.

They were currently in her office, and in as much as Leanne would like to talk more about this, she just couldn't spare so much time. She has deadlines to catch, and she couldn't afford to get them all compromised just because of this confrontation, which is supposedly Fuji's responsibility.

"_I can't believe this.."_ Yumiko breathed as tears threaten to once again fall down her eyes.

When she learned about Fuji and Shiraishi's treachery, she couldn't help it but feel dumb and betrayed. For all those years she'd known her brother, never did it come across her that Fuji has something more profound than friendship with her ex-boyfriend.

"_Yumiko…I want to help, believe that. But not now. We can talk about it later. I promise, I'll call you."_ Leanne explained, though she knew Yumiko wouldn't buy any of it at all.

"_No, never mind." _

With that said, Yumiko grabbed her bag and hurried out of the building. She's definitely not yet ready to face her brother. Not when everything's this chaotic.

(…)

"_I know this time isn't right, but I'm wondering if you could reach my sister's phone because I couldn't." _ Fuji said on the phone which he cradled on the hollow of his neck while typing down his last news article of the day.

"_Well..did she say anything?"_ Saeki's voice came from the other line.

Fuji frowned.

"_Nope. Not yet. Why is there something wrong?" _he asked.

Saeki hesitated for a moment and said, _"We…broke up…yesterday."_

That stopped Fuji from what he was doing.

"_I-I'm sorry?"_

"_Fuji..I….lately…things aren't working so good for the two of us, and…"_

"_Wait. Hold it right there. You and my sister broke up? Yesterday?"_

"_Yesterday afternoon, yes."_

Fuji felt like his chest suddenly tightened as his brain automatically pulled out the memory of his sister's weird phone call yesterday evening.

"_I'll call you back."_ he said and turned off his phone without waiting for the other guy's response.

Fuji finished typing his article and send it to Leanne's email for editing. So that was why his sister sounded weird. He knew her too much to know that wherever his sister is right now, she must be crying her heart out. She loves Saeki.

'_Damn it..'_ he thought.

Fuji dialed the extension to Leanne's office as he gathered his things. He has to go home early.

"_Yes, Fuji.."_

"_Hey..Uhm..I think I need to be home early…emergency."_ he said.

Few moments of silence passed, and Fuji could just imagine how Leanne looked like as she evaluate the validity of his excuse, which was not at all valid. He sighed.

"_Leanne just-"_

"_Go ahead. Talk to your sister about it. This is beyond my responsibility as your editor, but I honestly think this is partly your fault." _

Fuji frowned in confusion.

"_What? I didn't know they broke up. And how did you know about it anyway?"_

This time, it was Leanne's time to frown. Yumiko's break-up?

"_Forget it. Just go home and do whatever you have to."_ she said.

Leanne then placed down the phone and sighed.

"_Guess it's more complicated than I thought." _she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Tezuka felt surprised upon the sight of a semi-drunk Yumiko at his doorstep. She was holding a bottle of brandy on her right hand with her bag on her left. Yumiko didn't notice he was already there until he went closer and opened the door for her. Tezuka frowned when she didn't even say anything and immediately went inside after he opened the door for her.<p>

"_Yumiko…"_ he said.

"_Nice place you have in here, Tezuka.."_ Yumiko said, surveying the entire place with half-lidded eyes.

Judging from the dark circles around her eyes, Tezuka knew she didn't have any sleep the other night. Her swollen eyes indicated that she has been crying for some reason, which was not less than a serious one.

"_I'll get some water. Please settle yourself down." _Tezuka offered, which would have appeared as an order if she was just sober enough to catch the edge on his tone.

"_Ne Tezuka…Did you and my brother met yesterday?"_ she asked, now settled on his couch.

"_No. We're both busy at work."_

"_Eh…" _

Tezuka eyed Yumiko intently and thought that he saw a glimpse of a pained smile crossed her face.

"_..but my brother wasn't working yesterday….he was at home the whole day, waiting for his guest of honor…"_

Tezuka sat across her and decided to talk to her for awhile. Yumiko was acting weird. If she had a fight with Fuji, then he thought he should at least know.

"_Yumiko…Fuji was working."_ he insisted. _"..but he did get home earlier than usual."_

Yumiko giggled bluntly.

"_You trust him so much Tezuka,..you have to be wiser than that."_

"_If you had a fight with Fuji, then shouldn't you talk to him about it? It's unlikely for-"_

"_Oh no, no, no…."_ Yumiko cut him off and took another gulp from her bottle of brandy. _"I don't want to see him..that's…ugh…"_

A tear fell down on her eyes. Tezuka tilted his head and looked at her in question.

"_He was cheating on you.."_ Yumiko answered his unspoken question. Her voice was more than just about a whisper but she knew Tezuka got the message across judging from the slight widening of his eyes and the unmistakable uncertainty with how he looked at her.

"_Syusuke was still seeing Shiraishi…"_ she continued with a sob._ "They've been together for all these times…they both lied to me..to us.." _Saying this, Yumiko began to burst into a real cry.

Tezuka, who was processing the information presented to him, shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Yumiko's sobriety was questionable, but the fact that she was in this state, telling him some unfavorable things about Fuji made sense. If she was indeed telling the truth, then one could attribute her behavior to what she was saying.

He learned few days ago about Shiraishi and Yumiko's past. Leanne told him and requested not to tell it to anybody most especially Yumiko who seemed to be the only involved person who didn't know anything about it. Tezuka was aware of the whole conspiracy, but decided to keep quiet. He didn't even tell Fuji that he knew. There was no point. But seeing how everything turned out, given that Yumiko was telling the truth, Tezuka couldn't help it but feel confused and a bit detached from the entire situation at the same time.

"_Yumiko…just….stay here for tonight."_ Tezuka said as he reached out and took hold of the bottle of brandy from her hands.

She didn't give any reaction but handed the bottle to him nonetheless.

"_I'll call Fuji."_

"_NO!"_ Yumiko yelled. _"You are not calling him."_

"_He'd be worried. I'm pretty sure you're not answering any of his calls either."_

Yumiko shook his head.

"_You do that, and I'll take my leave."_

Tezuka looked at her_. "Fine. I'll stay put. For the meantime, you need to get some real sleep. There's a spare room right beside mine. It's the last room at the end of the hallway."_ he said motioning to the long hallway that led to his room.

Yumiko nodded absently.

"_Anything you want for dinner?"_ Tezuka asked.

Yumiko looked at him long enough for him to give her that say-it-will-ya look.

"_Beef Steak."_

Tezuka nodded and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fuji finished the last bite of the cheese burger he bought from the convenience store and eyed his phone patiently. Yumiko never contacted him again ever since last night, and it's making him feel more anxious from time to time.<p>

He had tried calling Yumiko's friends and few of her officemates, but got no helpful information that could point out as to his sister's whereabouts. It has not been 24 hours, so Fuji waved off the idea of calling the police just in case something bad happened. He knew his sister. Yumiko might be depressed but she was never suicidal of some sort. If she managed to handle it with Shiraishi before, she can handle it now.

Or so he thought.

Fuji was about to call Tezuka when his phone rang. He jumped at it and sighed in resignation upon hearing his lover's voice on the other line.

"_..god…Tezuka…"_ he said.

"_At home?"_

"_Uhuh…"_

"_Do you have some time?"_

Fuji shut his eyes. He wants to see Tezuka. But with the current situation, he just couldn't give in to his wants.

"_I…yes..but I'm currently trying to contact my sister. She's been out of reach ever since-"_

"_Yumiko's here."_ Tezuka interjected.

"_What?"_

"_She's here. She came in earlier. Drunk and sleepless."_

"…_god…"_ Fuji muttered as he got his coat and immediately went out of his apartment. _"Alright. I'm coming. What's she doing?"_

"_Sleeping."_

Fuji nodded. This time, he already managed to get in his car and head off.

"_Uhm…Okay..I'll be there in 20 minutes. See you then."_

"_Fuji.."_

"_Yes…"_

Silence.

"_No, never mind. I'll talk to you about it later. See you."_

Fuji held his phone against his ear even if Tezuka's line had already gone off. For some reasons, he felt a bit worried with his tone.

What was it he wants to talk about? And why the hell is Yumiko at his place? With the questions in mind Fuji drove off at full speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**More tears! It's over a liter already! You see...I just so love complications...Now I have this feeling that it's so hard to get out of this...**

**Thanks for the read minna!**


	18. Chapter 18

...sweet moment...

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, now what is it that you want to talk about this time?" <em>Fuji asked right after he checked on his sister. Yumiko looked stressed as ever, and Fuji couldn't help but feel more guilty for not being able to be there when his sister needed him most. He made few phone calls including Yumiko's superior to inform her that his sister wasn't feeling well, and that she needs to take few days off.

So far, everything is going on well.

"_I don't really know what's the story but I think Yumiko mentioned something which I think you should know."_

Fuji arched a brow.

"_Go ahead."_

Tezuka left for awhile and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the fridge. He poured one glass for each of them and settled down on the couch. Fuji sat right across him.

"_She mentioned that you're with Shiraishi."_

Fuji looked at him point blank.

"_I was."_ Fuji clarified. _"….but…Yumiko didn't know…"_ Fuji looked lost as he processed what Tezuka had said. And then realization struck him. _"Oh my god…"_ he whispered.

Tezuka eyed him closely.

"_She saw us yesterday…that must be it…"_ Fuji murmured without batting an eye at Tezuka.

The novelist snickered; one which Fuji didn't like. It looked like a mixture of arrogance and mockery.

"_Tezuka….he just said hi…that's it.."_

Tezuka sighed and nodded. _"Well…Yumiko seemed to have different story than what you're saying.."_

Fuji frowned. He recalled the kiss that had transpired between him and Shiraishi. If Yumiko indeed saw that, he'll really be doomed.

"_Look…I can explain…she misunderstood everything…"_ Fuji said almost pleading. When Tezuka gave him a blank look, he heaved a sigh. _"Alright..I know you wouldn't understand.."_

Fuji debated as to the right thing he was supposed to say. He knew he should explain to Tezuka. He was planning on doing that after all. But not this time. He grabbed his glass of champagne and took it in a single gulp, apparently hoping to find the courage to do things on their right way.

"_I kissed Shiraishi…."_ Fuji muttered, looking straight at Tezuka's reaction. There was none. _"..but it didn't mean anything, Tezuka…"_ This time, Fuji stood up and settled beside his lover.

He gently caressed his arm, trying to reassure him that there's nothing special going on with him and Shiraishi anymore, because there's actually nothing more about them other than friendship.

Tezuka still didn't show any reaction and fixed his gaze on his glass of champagne in front of him.

"_Tezuka.."_

Fuji reached for Tezuka face to let the other look at him in the eye, but to his disappointment, the spectacled man pried his hand away. They seated in silence for a couple of seconds, before Fuji decided to break the ice.

"_Shiraishi and I are just friends, and whether you believe it or not, that's the truth."_

"_Is it?"_ Tezuka asked in mockery.

Fuji frowned. _"Of course. For Christ's sake Tezuka…we're together…"_ he answered almost in disbelief.

The other guy finally looked back at him. _"Yumiko and Shiraishi were also together when you stole him away…"_

Fuji gaped in surprise and annoyance. Tezuka was saying a fact, but the way he said it brought his blood boiling in unimaginable heights. It sounded as if he was blaming him; it sounded as if it was all his fault where in fact, Shiraishi felt mutual love towards him; it sounded as if he resented him for the mere reason that he once fell in love with the wrong man. That was plain unfair.

"_I didn't steal him away…."_

Tezuka gave out a humorless smile. _"It doesn't change the fact that you dated him behind your sister's back."_

Fuji smirked. _"So now you're blaming me."_

"_I am."_

"_Thanks. That's really wonderful."_ Fuji sarcastically said as he stood up and headed out. He needed some fresh air. He needed to breathe. He needed space.

The moment he slammed the door shut behind him, tears started to swell down his eyes. He bit his lower lip to prevent his sobs. While it's true that Tezuka was doing nothing wrong other than telling him what's true, it still hurts. Tezuka obviously didn't trust him to hold his emotion. For all Fuji knew, he was honest in his relationship to the spectacled guy. Every time he tells him he loves him, he meant it. Shiraishi's his first love, but it's Tezuka whom he value most now. So why can't he show him some faith?

Fuji went closer to his car and leaned against it. Perhaps he's now paying the mistakes he did before. He hurt his sister. Now's the time to pay the price for everything. He gently wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"_Are you done?" _

Fuji raised his head and saw Tezuka standing by the doorside.

"_I'll leave when my sister's awake." _

Tezuka frowned. Fuji looked away. Even when he felt Tezuka getting closer, he didn't move an inch to where he was leaning. There was no point doing it without making him look like a spoiled brat that needs attention. And even if he wants 'that' attention, there's no way he'll ever show it now.

"_You'll catch a cold when you stay here longer." _Tezuka said when he finally was in front of his lover, pinning him more against the car.

"_I can handle."_ Fuji insisted, though he could feel the uneven beating of his heart when he felt Tezuka's ghostly breath against his face. It was then when he realized how close they were. _"….and please…..you're so close…"_ he added, looking away, but not making any effort to push the other guy.

Tezuka snickered and move his face closer to Fuji so that they were literally a millimeter away. Fuji gulped. He knew that if he ever say anything, his lips would touch Tezuka's. In other occasions, he wouldn't have felt awkward with their proximity. But with the situation at hand, certain things change, and though Fuji hated to admit it, Tezuka still has this strange and equally strong effect on him. Not to mention the fact that they've been closer to this situation before. If you've read the last chapters of course. (^_^)

Finally, Fuji had the courage to place a hand on Tezuka's chest and gently push him away, which he soon found out, was not really a very wise move to make. Tezuka gripped his hand, closed the remaining distance between them, and crushed their lips together.

Fuji was thinking of pulling himself away except that he instead clung his arms to Tezuka's neck.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry…"_ Tezuka whispered after their heated kiss.

Fuji shook his head and smiled. _"I actually feel better now."_

"_I thought so.."_

Fuji raised a brow. _"You thought so."_

"_You looked so depress and worried, I thought you need to cry it out."_

Fuji, finding Tezuka's statement so sweet, couldn't resist the urge to peck a kiss on the other guy's lips.

"_I love you."_ he said. He was surprised how his annoyance and anger immediately ebb after their kiss, but he didn't want to deal with it much.

Tezuka hugged him tighter. _"I know."_

"_You're not angry anymore?"_

No answer.

Fuji pulled away and looked at his lover in the eyes. _"You are."_

Tezuka sighed. _"I just don't like the idea that you kissed him."_

"_But that was-"_

Tezuka place a finger on Fuji's lips to stop him from saying anything anymore. _"I know."_

Fuji looked down. _"I'm sorry.."_

The response he got was another tight hug, and Fuji knew everything's going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There!**

**So...how was it?**

**Reviews are loved!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Somebody wants to see a jealous Tezuka...and I think that`s an interesting idea..so uhm...well..let`s see what happens next, ne?**

**DISCLAIMER: Tennis no Ouji-sama isn`t mine! **

* * *

><p>They drove back home in silence. The soft sound of the morning breeze, which should have served its purpose of calming an unstable state of mind, suddenly felt heavy and blunt. The sunrise, which she never fails to appreciate every morning appears unattractive and painful to the eye. For her, everything she senses now were just mere fragments of the reality she was used to live in.<p>

Everything felt meaningless; everything felt out of place.

Fuji pulled over his apartment's garage and turned off his car's engine. He stayed still for a second or two before he unfastened his seatbelt and got off. Yumiko soon after followed her brother, and together, they went inside the house in silence.

She manage a few steps inside when she stopped and fought the umpteenth wave of tears that was once again swallowing her deep. She shouldn't be here.

"_I'm going home."_ she said and headed back for the door before Fuji could even stop her.

She cursed when she realized that she didn't have her car with her, and there's no way she could go back to her own apartment other than walking, which she wasn't considering right now.

"_I'll drive you home after we talk."_ Fuji's voice came from behind.

She turned at him angrily and gave her brother an infuriating look. Why can't he just leave her alone for once, forever if possible? She shouldn't have agreed to talk to him in the first place. Screw Tezuka's diplomacy over matters like this. There's nothing to fix. Everything's gone and broken, and they better be left at that state forever.

"_Syusuke…I'm done. Please…let's not see each other again, alright?"_

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_You and your stupid feelings made all of this ridiculous."_

Fuji frowned. He wanted to explain, not indulge in any fight that's really useless at times like this. And his beloved sister obviously wasn't in any mood to listen to whatever he has to say.

"_You promised you'd hear me out."_

"_Forget that I said that."_ Yumiko countered.

Fuji moved closer to his sister, but the look he received from her told him that if he dare make one step closer, everything will really be over.

"_Fine. You want to hear it out here? Fine. I'll tell you. I've dated Shiraishi behind your back because I loved him. And though I know this hurts, you have to understand that he loved me too." Still loves me in fact_ his subconscious thought.

"_Shut up." _Yumiko mumbled in clenched teeth.

"_I can feel guilty however I like, but I know that wouldn't be enough to pay every pain we've brought you. You got hurt when he left, the same thing with how I felt without anyone knowing. I've kept everything inside, because I know it wouldn't help. You're hurt, and I need to be there for you."_

"_If I knew this from the start, you wouldn't have much trouble wasting your time."_ Yumiko countered, placing emphasis on each word, and showing no reason to feel sympathy to her brother.

"_I'm sorry about how you felt nee-san, but I can't be sorry for loving him. I just want you to understand that what I did was to make it less painful for you. ..I …Seeing things now, I don't think it worked though."_

Yumiko didn't say anything and turned away instead. Walking feels great now. In an hour or so, she'd reach her condo where she'll stay there as long as she wants. Nobody will ever talk to her in the next few weeks. Not her boss, not Tezuka, not their parents. No one. She couldn't wish for more than to vanish in thin air, and never ever come back.

* * *

><p>"<em>This….looks awkward, don't you think?"<em> Leanne said, a pink blush gracing her cheeks as she adjusted the hem of the red silk dress she was wearing.

She attends a lot of social gatherings, but in most cases, if not all, she'd always prefer to wear a cocktail dress rather than a long gown for personal preference reasons. This time just happens to be one of those events when she couldn't enjoy the luxury of wearing what she wants.

"_You look great."_ Tezuka said, fixing his gray tie.

Leanne smiled at the comment. She knew Tezuka would say that, and though she expected it well too much, she still wished he would someday say something different. She looked at herself again in the mirror, and remembered how Yuushi reacted when he saw her wearing that dress.

* * *

><p>"<em>God Leanne…you rock!" Yuushi exclaimed.<em>

"_Everyone who wears something as skimpy as this rocks, you know." she said._

"_Of course not. My sister has a whole wardrobe of designer's gowns, but she doesn't have the same appeal as you do. You look so divine."_

_She raised a brow. "If you're saying this because I'm your girlfriend, then forget it. I'm used to hearing all of it from Tezuka you 't you guys have something different at hand?"_

_Yuushi stayed silent for a moment, and Leanne thought she had offended him for even mentioning her ex. _

"_We say the same thing, because it's true. His mistake was letting you go, which is one thing I can't afford to do Leanne."_

_She smiled. She believes him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Is everything alright?"<em> Tezuka asked when he noticed the trance-like expression she had.

Leanne nodded_. "Yeah. Of course. I'll just have to use the bathroom. Go ahead. I'll follow after."_

Tezuka nodded and headed to the grand hall where a get together party for all writers and authors are held. It was one of the greatest event of the year for him. He had originally planned to go with Fuji, but the latter explained how he needed some time to sort everything out between his sister and himself. Tezuka couldn't argue.

Leanne fumbled on her purse for her phone and realized that she doesn't have it. She tried to remember where she placed it and realized that she might have dropped it on the waiting lounge where Tezuka and her met earlier. She shook her head. She's really been a lot careless lately.

A lady on the front desk approached her the moment she disembarked from the elevator. By the time the woman handed her the phone, Leanne couldn't feel more embarrassed. The woman just smiled and went back on her original position in the front desk.

She was about to embark on the next elevator going up when her eyes caught the familiar sight of Fuji. She frowned when she recognized who he was with.

"_Shiraishi Kuranosuke?"_ she thought.

Fuji looked paler than usual, and judging from how he dressed, with a simple baby blue polo shirt and gray pants, she knew he was not there for the gathering. Shiraishi looked the same. With a pair of black glasses on, white long-sleeved shirt curled at arm level matched with black pants.

She was always mindful about details, and what she saw next apparently raised a knot of irritation on her nerves. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she saw how casually Shiraishi clung an arm around Fuji's shoulder, and the latter not doing any slight effort to get away from the supposedly inappropriate gesture.

Leanne turned away and breathed heavily. He closed her eyes and clinched her fists. Not that she had anything to do with whatever relationship the two was having. In fact she had no reason to get infuriated.

Her thoughts were cut off when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and answered the incoming call.

"_Yes."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Oh..I…I'm coming over..Give me a minute."_ she said. _"I'll see you around, Tezuka."_ she said and turned off her phone.

The right thing to do was to go up and meet Tezuka at the grand hall. Instead, Leanne chose to stay and follow her subjects' retreating figure.

Time to feed her curiousity.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Journalists are curious beings. I really hope Leanne finds out something interesting...**

**(I swear...I love seeing Fuji cry!*evil grin*!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**-_-...**

**DISCLAIMER: Tennis no Ouji-sama isn't mine...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Room 866<em>**

The gold-plated room number engraved on the wooden door appeared elegant and sophisticated to Leanne's eyes. But she knew it's nothing compared to what lies beyond that closed doors where the subjects of her scrutiny recently entered.

She opted to call Tezuka and ask him if he knew all about this, but a very good part of her brain told her that if the spectacled guy did know, she wouldn't have been his company on today's event.

She took a deep breath and knocked. If she wants to surprise Fuji and Shiraishi, she could have easily gotten in the room by asking the front desk to provide her a spare key of the room. With the help of her media I.D. of course. But that's not how she wanted everything to happen. She wants the full details of the situation, and getting it means practicing the utmost decency she could give towards her prey.

Few seconds passed, and no one seemed to hear her so Leanne knocked once again, this time with urgency.

'_Crap…'_ she thought as she kicked the door with her foot, feeling insulted with the length of time she had to endure outside. Obviously, she was not in a very good mood to exercise some patience.

One more second and she heard a small click. The next thing she knew, she was already facing a half-naked Shiraishi, adored with a plain white towel draping his lower body. Leanne gaped in slight disbelief.

"_Leanne.."_ Shiraishi said, frowning at the sight of a familiar figure he just met few days back then_. "..Hey…is there…"_ the gray-haired guy trailed off and just look at her in question.

"_I need to talk to Fuji."_ Leanne said.

Shiraishi raised a brow.

"_I know he's there. Let him out."_ Leanne commanded, forgetting the fact that she was facing one of the most revered bachelors of their time.

Shiraishi frowned even more and looked back inside the room.

"_What's wro-" _

Fuji's eyes widened with the sight of his editor standing in front of the door. He backed off a step, failing to hide the current form he's in, which was no more than that of Shiraishi's.

"_If you need to talk, I can give you some time."_ Shiraishi said, looking keenly at Leanne.

She shook her head and smiled bitterly. Even if Fuji explains, she strangely doesn't trust her judgment to betray the initial impression she had with the situation. Besides, the look Fuji had at the moment was enough for her to understand that she'll not get any of the presumed explanation she thought of a while ago.

Leanne looked away and pursed her lips.

"_I have to go."_ she muttered.

With one last glance at the two men in front of her, she fled the scene .

* * *

><p>"<em>Is there something wrong?"<em> Tezuka asked for the second time when he noticed the disturbed look on Leanne's face.

They were already at the grand hall together with other writers, journalists, and authors. The program had formally began, and people were already starting to get to know some of the personalities who excel in the same field as they do.

There were several who opted to talk to Tezuka privately, but they immediately gave in after a few minutes when Tezuka excused himself.

The spectacled guy went closer to Leanne who was talking to a reporter from a competing station, but who was clearly not listening to whatever the other woman was talking about. Tezuka knew that much, especially if Leanne's gaze kept focused on nothing in particular. She was clearly detached from the entire event.

When they finally had the chance to get away with the attention of the public, Tezuka immediately grabbed the opportunity to pull her farther away from the central hall towards a dimly lit corner of the area.

"_You couldn't just tell me everything's fine, because it's not."_ Tezuka said, gently holding Leanne by her arm, preventing her from looking away.

"_Right. Nothing's fine."_ Leanne answered weakly, preferring to stay silent.

Tezuka sighed.

"_Alright. I'll drive you home now. I'll just get my coat. Go ahead. You have my keys."_ Tezuka said.

Instead of following though, like what he thought, Leanne stayed still. She was now looking away from his direction, apparently trying her best not to make eye contact. The reason? Leanne doesn't want to lie. Not to Tezuka. Not about the matter she knew about. Yet lying seemed to be the only best option as of the moment. She's an honest person, but she has to lie no matter what.

"_Tezuka…"_ she soon found her voice betraying her. _"..I have something to tell you."_

Tezuka stared at her. _"Go ahead."_

Leanne sighed. Fuji's cheating. She knew Fuji's cheating, and though there wasn't really any evidence other than the impression she has, Leanne was more than willing to bet her life on it.

"_I…You know you're important to me…You're-"_

"_Leanne…what is it?" _Tezuka cut her off.

Leanne swallowed hard and forced a smile, apparently failing, judging from Tezuka's disagreeing reaction. She moved closer and hugged her former lover. Tezuka hugged her back.

"_What is it?"_ Tezuka whispered against her hair.

Leanne pulled away and gently held Tezuka's face with her hands.

"_You deserve to be happy, Tezuka. You're intelligent and strong, and that's something I've always love about you. Just…..just promise me you'll not hurt yourself,..because that's just..-"_

Tezuka held her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

Leanne smiled. _"Because you're important. Yet you're so stubborn at times that you end up hurting yourself…and I know that you're smarter than that…so please…"_

Tezuka looked at her in confusion.

"_You should try reevaluating the current situation of your relationship with Fuji just to make sure."_ Leanne said, fully aware of how Tezuka's sharp glare pierced her.

The spectacled guy pulled himself away and moved a step back. Leanne knew he understood what she meant, and if he was wise enough, it would most likely be right for him to call his boyfriend by now.

Leanne left first and wished the best for Tezuka. She might as well try to reevaluate her feelings. Right now, the best thing she could do is to go home and meditate. She has to convince herself not to act unprofessionally in front of Fuji the next day. For all she knew, Fuji was doing a hell lot of problems lately. If she was able to predict these things ahead of time, she might have done something.

With a heavy feeling inside, she left the hall and headed home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where were you?"<em> Tezuka's cold voice welcomed Fuji the moment he opened the front door of his apartment.

"_Tezuka….you didn't say you're coming…I thought you're-"_

"_Where were you?"_ the spectacled guy repeated, now looking straight at his lover.

Fuji fought back his stabbing glare.

"_At a friend's house…"_

"_Who?"_

Fuji frowned.

"_Let's talk about this inside. It's cold."_ he said as he turned around to get in. Tezuka was quicker though and had manage to grab his arm before he can even take a step away.

"_Oh god, Tezuka…let go. Get in, and let's talk inside."_

"_Were you with Shiraishi?"_ Tezuka suddenly asked, slightly not expecting the question himself. It came out just by mere impulse, as if he knew things all along.

"_What?"_

"_Answer the question with a yes or a no."_

"_Yes, I am. So what about it?"_

Tezuka looked at him in amusement as he freed the blue-eyed boy from his grip. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Tezuka finally withdrew and left without a word. Whatever misunderstanding they have at the moment, it was clearly not the right time to listen to any explanation.

When Tezuka was out of sight, Fuji locked the door and sank down on the floor. He's cruel, yes. But what can he do? He was confused. Not with what he feels, but more on what he'll do. He loves Tezuka, that was out of question. But right now, he needs Shiraishi to fix everything with his sister. If there was one person who could help him mend the broken relationship he has with Yumiko, it would be no other than Shiraishi. The decision he made might be worse than wrong, but he sees it as the only choice he had for the moment.

Soon, Fuji swore, when everything's back to normal, he would spend all his time gaining Tezuka's trust back. He just hoped that time wouldn't be too late. Because for all he knew, he couldn't live without him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**(Fuji's cheating!)**

**^_^...**

**So what do you think would happen next?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I`m experimenting!**

* * *

><p>Nobody shall defy any of her demands that day. Everyone was aware of that.<p>

Nobody shall give her additional headaches more than what she obviously had as of the moment. Everyone knows that.

But above all, nobody shall talk to her unless you've set up an initial appointment with her secretary. Everyone understands that.

All heads shot up in heightened alert the moment Leanne marched along the premise of their department. Judging from how she looked, she seemed to have pulled out an all night vigil for whatever damn reason there is.

She waved a hand to her secretary, which the latter automatically recognized as a signal to let him follow his boss in her office. When the two of them were inside, Leanne took the initiative to lock the door and lower down the curtain drapes. They're not having any conspiracy or secret meeting of some sort in here, mind you. She just got annoyed with the frightened look of the people who were not at all minding their own businesses outside.

"_Give me updates on the investigation."_ she demanded in her usual flat-toned voice, as she settled down behind her desk.

Her secretary cleared his throat and pulled out some print outs containing the recent updates on a homicide case they've been following the trail on.

"_We received a vital piece of information that the suspect could have been in Nagoya for a week now. The police already sent in a dispatch team to corner him before his scheduled flight to London this evening."_ Yanagi reported.

"_Who did you send to cover the operations?"_

"_Fuji."_

Leanne's deep frown upon the mention of the blue-eyed boy's name didn't pass unnoticed by Yanagi. Words are not needed for him to understand the gravity of the situation. Leanne was definitely in the worst of moods, and Fuji was definitely one of the causes, if ever there is more than one.

"_If you have someone else in mind, I can still pull off the task." _Yanagi offered, hoping to see the clearer picture of what's going on.

"_No. I'll call him from here."_

Leanne then dialed Fuji's desk extension. His familiar voice came in after the second ring.

"_I'd like to make sure Yanagi has briefed you with the details regarding this case. I don't want any loopholes on the reports we'll be printing. Be sure to check on the solid background on his escape, and update me every now and then for-"_

"_It's not like this is the first time that I covered a homicide case, Leanne."_ Fuji interjected. _"It seems like you're forgetting that point."_

Leanned gripped the phone on her hand as she felt a nerve snapped somewhere in her brain.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_This is my job. I just want to remind you about that." _Fuji replied.

"_..and just so you know, I don't forget things very often."_

"_Yes you do. You're angry because of what you saw yesterday, and you're venting it on me now. I can see through it Leanne. You hate me for what I did."_

The news editor slammed a hand on her desk and clinched her fist.

"_How dare you say that to me."_ she said. Yanagi who was then still in the room looked at her direction immediately surprised with Leanne's words.

"_If you're that uncomfortable working for me, you can go ahead and transfer me to other sections. You're the boss. Your words, our work."_

Leanne shut her eyes deep and breathed heavily. This is war.

"_I didn't ask for you. You were assigned to me."_ she said between gritted teeth_. "And believe me Fuji, if I have enough men as talented as you are working for me, I already gave you up a long time ago."_

Leanne expected another rebuttal from the other guy, but the beeping sound on the other line indicated that Fuji no longer had any intention to prolong their heated argument. She slammed the phone down and looked at her secretary.

"_Send Senggoku on site. I want him going through a different angle on the story."_

"_But Fuji got it all covered Leanne. I made sure he knows-"_

She threw a stabbing glare at Yanagi.

"_R-right away ma'am.."_ Yanagi said as he hurried out to do what the editor-in-chief asked.

Leanne crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the outside view of the city from the glass window of her office. She tried her best to act natural towards Fuji. But she thought it all failed when she realized the weight of the entire situation. Fuji was hurting Tezuka, and she hated it. If she knew this would happen, she shouldn't have shown much support on their relationship in the first place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kunimitsu Tezuka…I thought I made it all clear when I said I need the manuscript today."<em> Yukimura Seiichi, his editor said in an annoyed tone.

The novelist didn't care to look up at him and continued typing in entries on his novel, which was supposedly done by now.

"_I can't believe this is happening. You promised you'll do it right this time and yet you're still halfway in finishing everything. What do you expect me to tell our boss, for heaven's sake!"_

Still no response.

"_Tezuka look, I don't want to be rude, but you're making things-"_

Yukimura's words were cut off, when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to a kiss, which was no more less than intense. He struggled to free himself, but it only became more impossible when Tezuka stood up and pushed him on the edge of his desk.

"_What the hell-..are..-wait-"_

Tezuka pulled away for a second or two and Yukimura took the chance to land a strong slap on the other's cheek. Yukimura was panting, eyes wide open as he processed the thing that had just happened to the two of them. Tezuka seemed to have regained his rationality and looked away, an air of apology present on his face.

"_I….I will let this pass….just…finish your work off."_ Yukimura said before hurrying away and slamming the door hard behind him.

He leaned his back against the cold, hard door and heaved a sigh. The surprise he felt from the recent encounter still hadn't ebb, and the uneven beating of his heart as he recalled Tezuka's lips against his was entirely suffocating. He swallowed hard and slowly brought his hand to his lips.

Yukimura knew that Tezuka was going out with someone, and a guy to top it all off. When he learned about it, he felt hopeful that the novelist wasn't really averse to that kind of relationship, but was equally disappointed when he saw how happy Tezuka was together with his lover, whom he later knew as the Syusuke Fuji from the top print outlet on the country.

What happened now only added a dangerous twist on Yukimura's dilemma.

He has long been in love with Tezuka. This is the very reason why he insisted on staying as his editor despite the numerous offers he had to work abroad, which offered more promising spots on his field. And though he might have considered giving up his current job when he learned about Tezuka's engagement with Fuji, he still couldn't let himself stay away from him for so long.

And now this happened.

Anyone who was kissed by someone whom they harbor special feelings for will naturally feel the same way like he did; disoriented and lost. The only difference might only be the degree of how disoriented a person can be. Right now, Yukimura knew he was at the peak of disorientation.

He closed his eyes and fought the blush that was creeping on his face. He shouldn't let himself hope for more. That was just an accident. Tezuka might just be having some problems with his relationship with Fuji, and he just needed some diversion. Right..what happened was nothing. He shouldn't think about it so much.

Yet when he opened his eyes, the thought of him and Tezuka living a happy life together was all he could think of. Yukimura silently cursed. He really should condemn himself for even considering the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Author`s Note:<strong>

**Yukimura on the scene!**

**Shiraishi + Fuji = jealousy**

**Yukimura + Tezuka = disaster (this...I can assure...*evil grin*)**

**Good luck readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**lalalalala...**

**My internet connection isn't so good, so I'm stuck with adding a single chapter at a time...^-^...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yukimura listened intently on the news. A notorious killer has just been arrested in Nagoya for killing an entire family somewhere in Tokyo.<p>

Yukimura sighed. It's not like he had other choices. All channels are apparently broadcasting the same news, that even his favorite variety show has given its way to the live airing of the entire arrest proceeding.

He wiped his hair dry and hung the towel on his neck. He had just finished taking a warm bath, and the only thing he wants to do now was to retire on bed silently and hope that the next day would be back to normal. Oh well, everything's actually normal. Save for the fact that he has yet to completely wipe away the memory of his first kiss with his first love.

'Duh' he thought to himself.

A ring on the doorbell snapped him away from his reverie. He went to the door and opened without mining who was out. There are only few people who know where he lives, and all of them are very much welcome to come and visit anytime.

"_Who could this…be…."_ he trailed off upon opening the door, and seeing the subject of his thoughts for awhile now.

"_Tezuka…"_

The spectacled guy offered a timid smile. _"Hey.."_

"_H-hey…c-come in.."_

Tezuka followed him in without any word and settled himself down on the sofa.

"_Is there….a problem?"_ Yukimura asked. The last thing he remembered about Tezuka's last visit was when the latter was asking him to extend the deadline of a manuscript, which Yukimura, of course, did.

This time though, he couldn't think of any businesses the novelist could possibly have with him.

"_I came to apologize."_ he heard him say.

Oh. So that was it. He was sorry for kissing him back in the office. Somehow, Yukimura felt hurt about that.

"_Oh..it's..nothing."_ he said.

Tezuka nodded. _"Can I stay for the night?" _

Yukimura nodded but eventually frowned. _"Wait, wait…you want to stay? Here? The whole night?"_

"_Yes."_

"_B-but.."_

"_That's if you don't mind of course."_

"_No it's fine. I just…you know, it's just….oh well never mind. I have a spare room. You can use it."_

Tezuka sighed and smiled. _"Thanks."_

"_Sure."_

"_Yuki.."_ Tezuka said as he stood up and went closer to his editor

Yukimura raised a brow. _"What?"_

Tezuka shook his head and pulled the other guy to a hug.

"_Thank you for always being here."_ Tezuka whispered.

"_That's….my job…"_

"_No..I mean..for being a good friend. You've done so much more than what you think. I just want you to know that I really appreciate it."_

'_But still not enough for you to love me..'_ Yukimura thought.

He pulled away and gave Tezuka a smile.

"_I will always be here...When you need me of course."_ he said.

Tezuka smirked. They really sound…..weird. He gave a knowing smile and pinched Yukimura's nose, long enough for the other to start giving in lame punches on his shoulder.

"_Crap."_ Yukimura said when Tezuka finally freed him. His nose was a bit swollen, and since he's naturally pale, he could just imagine how it would be visible to everyone. He darted a sharp glare at the novelist.

"_Don't ever do that again, or I'll really make you regret it."_

"_Not scared."_

"_Not yet."_

"_Never."_

"_Just wait."_

And then they burst into laughter. Yukimura threw the towel on his neck to Tezuka and smiled.

"_I have work to do."_

"_I know." _Tezuka said as he went back sitting on the sofa and watching the show on T.V.

Yukimura shrugged and went up to his room.

* * *

><p>As expected, Tezuka couldn't sleep.<p>

There were just so many things going on around his mind that he didn't dare to expect a night of peaceful and real relaxing experience. He heaved a sigh and looked at his phone which he placed on the bedside table. He wanted to hear Fuji's voice, yet every time he attempts to dial his number, the memory of how Fuji lied to him always comes back to mind.

Minutes passed and Tezuka heard footsteps closing by. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Perhaps Yukimura would go and check if he had already fallen asleep. That was after all his character; always thinking of other people's concerns.

The door to his room slowly opened, and even if he couldn't see it, Tezuka knew Yukimura was peeking in. He inwardly smiled as the thought of a surreptitious editor comes to his mind. The last time he slept over to this house, he caught his editor rummaging on few childhood albums he kept for some unknown purposes. He swore Yukimura's red face when he grabbed a photo of him playing with a puppy was one of the most memorable thoughts he would ever had in his life.

"_Tezuka.."_ he heard Yukimura called.

The novelist remained still. He has no plans of ruining the moment. He heard Yukimura's footsteps closing by and the next thing he knew, a cold hand caressed his cheek and pried away the strands of hair that fell down in front of his eyes. Tezuka almost shivered at the contact.

Just when he thought of checking on what his editor was doing, doubting the reason of the sudden silence, he recognized the chill on his spine as he felt Yukimura's lips on his forehead. Tezuka could swear, if not of the intensity of the situation, he could've opened his eyes and confront the other guy immediately. Instead, he remained unaware.

"_I'll never let anyone hurt you."_ Yukimura whispered close to Tezuka's ears, enough for the novelist to slightly shiver from the cold breath that tingled on his skin.

Tezuka faked a groan, and the bluenette instinctively moved away.

The moment he heard the door closed, signaling Yukimura's departure, Tezuka slowly opened his eyes. He knew Yukimura and him shared something special between them, but that was no more than because they've been together for all those years when both celebrated successes in their respective fields.

Or so he thought.

What was now slowly coming to his realization though is definitely bringing a dangerous spice on his initial impression that Yukimura was always with him just because they're best friends. The way his brain understood what had just transpired, his editor was definitely feeling something more than friendship, and Tezuka didn't like it.

Tezuka propped himself up on bed and looked at the closed door in bewilderment. If, indeed, what he was thinking was right, then he honestly don't know how to deny or even tell his editor that he can't give him what he wants.

He loves Fuji, and it's real.

Yet on a second thought, Yukimura's the last person he would ever want to hurt, and he didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***nods*...No one EVER wants to hurt a Seiichi Yukimura...**

**(Tezuka's wise enough to realize that...)**

**But then again, if we're talking about a Syusuke Fuji on the other hand, then...perhaps it would be a different story...**

**Good Luck!**


	23. Chapter 23

Fuji was anxious.

He never received any calls or messages from Tezuka ever since the encounter they had last week. If he knew Tezuka could endure a week without communication, he should have done something to make sure that they're still okay, though by now he knew they're not.

If things continue to go on like this, they would surely end up breaking their relationship, which is completely out of Fuji's plans.

He got his phone and swallowed his pride. He needs to talk to him.

To his disappointment, Tezuka's voicemail answered him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He never planned things to go this way. His agreement with Shiraishi was just temporary. It's not like they're going out again or something. But Fuji knew that was not how Tezuka saw the situation.

His phone rang, and he almost jumped as he opened an incoming message. It came from an unregistered number, and the thought alone that someone might have leaked his number plainly annoys him.

"_Fuji?"_ read the message.

'_Oh…so this guy knows me…'_ Fuji thought.

"_Yes? Who are you?"_ he texted back.

"_Yukimura Seiichi."_

Fuji frowned. The name sounds familiar. He knew he heard it from somewhere.

"…_sorry..but I can't remember where I heard the name.."_

"_Tezuka's editor."_

This time, Fuji's attention was now fully focused on the sender.

"_Oh…"_

"_I don't want to beat around the bush so I'll have to say this once and for all. If you continue hurting him, and you know what I mean….I'll make sure he's not coming back to you..for good."_

That sent Fuji to the edge. He pushed the call button on his phone. Yukimura answered on the first ring.

"_Don't you ever lay a hand on Tezuka."_ Fuji warned, disregarding the fact that his tone of voice wasn't really at least polite.

"_Not yet."_

Fuji gripped his phone tight. _"Our problems has nothing to do with you, so stay out. Otherwise I'll be forced to do some drastic measures to keep you out of the picture."_

The bluenette smiled. _"And how exactly would you do that?"_

"_You don't need to know."_

"_Then do what you have to. I'm not afraid. You don't deserve him. Not a bit."_

And then the line went dead.

Fuji didn't brought down his phone and stared in space, wide-eyed. He believed when Tezuka told him that he loved him. What he's afraid of now was if that same feeling remained.

He grabbed his things and hurried to Tezuka's place.

They really need to talk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuji's coming."<em> Yukimura said.

They were at Tezuka's place, both catching up some deadlines for the day, and hoping that the day would end without unnecessary compromises with their editor-in-chief.

"_What? Why?"_ Tezuka asked, eyes fixed on his laptop and doing his work , as if what he heard was nothing of significant importance.

"_Did you hear what I said? Fuji is coming here."_

"_I did. And I asked you why."_

Yukimura gaped.

"_I told him to stop hurting you."_

The statement made the novelist stop. He looked at Yukimura, not sure how he would react. As if reading his confusion, Yukimura took the opportunity to explain.

"_You couldn't lie to me. I know you have problems with him. I just want you to fix it first before you go over with the next chapters of your work. I hate editing pieces of crap."_ he said with sigh.

Tezuka looked back at his work and slowly stood up.

"_Excuse me for a while."_

And then he left.

Yukimura closed his eyes and sighed. He wants to take advantage of the situation, but he knew better that he wouldn't be getting any good from it. He was never a masochist. In fact, he was as selfish as hell.

But if giving in would make Tezuka happy, then perhaps it's a reasonable trade. He went back to work and shook his head.

If Fuji will not do anything to win Tezuka back now, he'll never ever let him have the chance again.

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed boy pushed the door bell to Tezuka's condo several times to emphasize the urgency of his concern.<p>

'_Open the door damn it!' _he thought.

Few seconds passed before the door finally flew open, revealing a not-so-pleased Yukimura Seiichi who was guarding the door from his entry.

"_Move."_ Fuji commanded.

He thought it was a good thing that Yukimura immediately obeyed. Otherwise, he would have forced himself in even if it meant shoving the other guy away. The question of the bluenette's presence inside his boyfriend's condo unit was already nauseating, yet he knew that there was more important thing he had to do before he threw the question.

He marched inside the condo and headed to Tezuka's room. He didn't notice how Yukimura had rolled his eyes when he did that.

"_Tezuka?"_ Fuji called out in urgency. _"We need to talk.."_ he continued.

The novelist's room was silent that Fuji had mentally cursed himself. He went out and headed down. Yukimura remained on his same position near the door.

"_Where's he?"_ Fuji asked.

Yukimura shrugged, and Fuji had to restrain himself from lounging forward and wrapping his fingers along Yukimura's pale neck.

'_It would sure feel great to break your bones.'_ he thought.

Instead of succumbing to anger, he proceeded to the narrow hallway leading to Tezuka's home office.

Even if he was expecting the other to be there, it still stole his breath when he opened the door and was welcomed by Tezuka's penetrating gaze. He was almost tempted to close the door again and hide from it for a couple of seconds.

Yet he knew that if he'll do that, his efforts of coming over will all be wasted. He couldn't take the risks anymore; especially that a certain someone has proven himself to be a redoubtable rival to his lover's attention.

"_I'm working.."_ he heard Tezuka said.

"_I know.."_ Fuji replied, tone coated in desperation as he let himself in and locked the door behind him. _"But we need to talk…I can't wait."_

They held each other's gaze for a couple of seconds before Fuji gave out a sigh and closed the remaining distance they had. By the time he stood in front of his lover, he had by then all of Tezuka's attention. Somehow, Fuji felt relieved.

He kissed Tezuka softly on the lips. _"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to it. I was desperate, and I needed help. I should've-"_

"_Syusuke….enough.."_

Fuji frowned.

"_I want you to know that nothing's going on with Shiraishi and I! It was all a misunderstanding Tezuka….please…."_ he pleaded while caressing Tezuka's arm in assurance.

"_Then why just now?"_

"_Just now, what?" _

"_Why did you suddenly decide to tell me about it just now?"_

Fuji shook his head. _"I don't know. Your editor called me. He threatened me that I'll never have you back if I continue to hurt you. And I swear Tezuka…I don't mean such thing..You don't know how much I love you."_

"_Yuki was not…no, nothing."_

Fuji carefully examined the confused look on Tezuka's face. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid that Tezuka had already been brainwashed by his editor into believing that he left for good. As to his agreement to Shiraishi, he had to deal that later. Right now, Tezuka's the most important issue.

"_You know it, don't you?"_ Fuji said in slight horror as a thought suddenly registered on his mind.

Tezuka refused to look at his way.

"_You know that he's in love with you, and you're not staying away."_ Fuji continued, now sure of his initial thought, judging from Tezuka's bombarded expression.

The spectacled guy swallowed hard and turned his back to the blue-eyed boy.

"_Let's set another time for this argument, Fuji. I need to work."_

"_No!"_ Fuji yelled. He maneuvered himself so he was once again in front of Tezuka. He gripped his arms tightly as he felt the slow suffocation that was slowly eating him inside. _"Please…"_

Just when he thought Tezuka would finally give in, he felt the gently touch of his lover's hand on his wrist as he freed himself away. A tear fell on Fuji's eyes the moment Tezuka took a step back and turned his back at him.

"_Let it go Fuji….at least for now."_

Without words, Fuji ran out of the condo, swearing not to step foot again for some time.

* * *

><p>Yukimura bumped his head on the desk for the third time. He didn't know what to say about what he feels. He wants to offer consolation for Tezuka, yet at the same time dreaded the idea knowing that he was not in the right position to do it.<p>

While he favored the idea that Fuji left, he didn't wish for Tezuka to become so gloomy that even his works turned dead. In the absence of any idea, he dialed a familiar number whom he knew could probably do something on this.

"_Leanne…"_ he started.

"_Seiichi? What is it? Is there something-"_

"_I want to know how to make a man happy."_

He took the silence from the other line as a time for his friend to think. Never did he knew how Leanne got it all on a different side.

"_Hey…"_

"_Very well Seiichi. I know exactly what you'll do."_

"_Say it."_

"_Sex."_

Yukimura stared on space in shock. Did Leanne just said…

"_You couldn't mean…"_

"_Oh dear…you know what I mean. Whoever that lucky guy is, take him now to bed and ta-da! Let the party begin!"_

Without saying another word, Yukimura ended the call.

Damn Leanne.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I have to be mean sometimes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gomen yukitenshi!  
><strong>

**I already wrote this one when I've read your review...  
><strong>

**(anyway...I guess I still wouldn't change my mind even if I read it prior to writing this...well..you see...uhmmm...Let's just read it, alright?)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Tennis No Ouji-sama isn't mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey…"<em>

"_Hey…"_

Yukimura raised a brow in question and glanced at Tezuka's empty desk before looking back at the spectacled guy.

"_Where are the print outs?" _he asked almost in amusement knowing that Tezuka hadn't printed any.

Tezuka made a sideway glance and frowned. _"No..I was…I'll be printing it now."_

Yukimura sighed and nodded. He knew Tezuka would do it. He was just a bit worried if he'd make it on time. Right now though, he knew it wouldn't matter. He just needs to call their publisher to inform them of the possible delay of submission

"_20 minutes."_ he said before walking away.

Tezuka slammed his head back . He shouldn't be doubting his feelings right now. He said it before. He loves Fuji, and he means it. The reason of this self-doubt was no more than the fact that Fuji did a mistake and that he's having a hard time accepting it.

He shook his head and went on with his task.

* * *

><p>'<em>No. Fuji, relax…everything's fine. Tezuka was just tired. He'd talk to you tomorrow, and there's definitely nothing going on with him and that Yukimura guy. Don't panic…'<em>

Fuji has been saying this to himself for a couple of times now, but he knew he was just fooling himself because none of his self assurances was actually working. In fact, it was doing the exact opposite. The more he thought of it, the more he feels worried.

He started pacing back and forth around his room, ignoring the fact that his phone has been ringing for quite a while now. There's no need to answer it anyway. He had all the idea who it was.

The second his phone once again rang, he angrily grabbed and threw it at a corner of his room, where it landed with a loud clatter, as its battery flew out of its case. Leanne had to save the lecture for tomorrow. Right now, he doesn't need any of her divine words.

God. He could go crazy if this goes on. Fuji gripped his hair with his hand and sighed. He's going back to Tezuka's place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks. I…I know you called the publisher for an extension. That's just…."<em>

"_Don't say it. It's my job, you know. And it's not the first time that I did that. You seemed to have the habit of delaying your works, and they're-"_

"_Look, I'm sorry. I know it's not easy..I just-"_

"_No Tezuka, you listen. You delay your works. But those same works are the one who sell best, and that's what really matters. They wouldn't have given in if they knew your writing crap."_ Yukimura said with a knowing smile.

Tezuka nodded and smiled as well. Things could go difficult at times, but at the end of the day, when everything's done, they always end up with a smile. Perhaps it's one of the graces of writing as well.

"_So…shall we have dinner then?"_ Tezuka offered.

Yukimura rolled his eyes. _"Acting as gentleman as ever…..Don't you have…any other….you know, sort of…good offer other than a dinner, because…..I'm not hungry…at least not yet.."_

The novelist cleared his throat and eyed him in question.

"_Are you?...What is this, Yuki?" _he said, failing to hide the smile that crept on his face. God, he even didn't know why the hell he was smiling.

Yukimura sighed in resignation. _"No nothing. Fine. Let's eat dinner. Is Italian good?"_

Tezuka nodded, yet found his way pulling Yukimura's arm. _"What do you want?"_ he found himself asking. When his editor locked his gaze on him, Tezuka immediately regretted why he even asked. He was surely walking on a dangerous path in here.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Yukimura faced him. _"Kiss me."_ he whispered, loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

Tezuka was debating whether or not he heard his editor right. Theoretically, Yukimura had the reason to ask for what he just said. But still, it was way unexpected. When he didn't do anything, the bluenette just smiled and pulled his arm away from his hold.

"_I was just kidding. C'mon let's eat."_

Tezuka once again pulled Yukimura's arm. This time, he was intent on proving things his own way.

"_Were you?"_

Yukimura tilted his head sideways, gauging the meaning of what Tezuka asked. _"What?"_

Without another word, Tezuka leaned closer and pecked a kiss on Yukimura's lips. _"I want to know if you were indeed not serious about what you asked for." _he said right after.

Yukimura opened his mouth to say something, but found himself at a loss of words. He instead looked away and once pulled his arm, but Tezuka wouldn't let go.

"_Yuki,…."_

The bluenette closed his eyes and shook his head_. "Fine. Yes I was serious. I want you to kiss me because I was curious, and I thought that would-"_

The seering kiss the cut off his words immediately ignited the flame that has long been kept inside Yukimura's heart. He could feel the intensity of the wild banging of his heart against his chest as Tezuka pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

They parted when they both needed air, and Yukimura couldn't fought the urge to lean his forehead against Tezuka's, his hands on the other guy's shoulders for leverage.

"_Look…"_ he started, still catching his breath. _"I'm sorry…but I love you. I'm not asking you to love me back, because I know you couldn't. At least not on the present circumstance, but…just….let me stay….by your side, okay?..because I couldn't-"_

Tezuka once again kissed him. This time, gently and carefully as if telling him that he understands. Maybe he really does.

"_I'm sorry.."_ Tezuka whispered, and Yukimura fought hard not to falter as the sudden rise of emotion threatened to snap within him anytime. He was the one who asked for this. He should bear the consequences, and live with it.

"_You knew…"_

Tezuka slowly nodded. Yukimura gave out a bitter smile and swallowed hard. So Tezuka knew how he felt after all. He finally pulled himself away and smiled, a real one.

"_You're sharp. Anyway, let's eat. I need it now."_

When Tezuka didn't respond, Yukimura turned his back and headed to the kitchen.

"_I promise."_ he heard Tezuka say, which stopped him from his tracks.

"…_..I promise not to hurt you Yuki…please give me some time….I also want to sort everything out…I don't want it to end like this."_

Yukimura turned and faced him.

"_Of course. I'll just be here. Just tell me if you're ready."_

Tezuka nodded and pursed his lips. For all those years that they've been together, he couldn't understand why he haven't fallen for Yukimura yet. But right now, he knew why. And he wouldn't make another mistake again.

* * *

><p>Leanne impatiently tapped her fingers against her desk. Fuji wasn't answering his calls. Yukimura was busy on something steamy for the night, and Tezuka's number couldn't be reached. Whatever was going on, it's way worse than the end of the world itself. She hated it when nobody pays attention to him. Very Tezuka-like.<p>

He once again dialed Yukimura's number and got an answer on the third ring. An unexpected one though.

"_Tezuka?"_ she asked in disbelief, even though she knew there's nothing weird about Tezuka being with Yukimura, considering the fact that they work together.

"_Leanne…"_

"_I need to talk to Seiichi..Is he there?"_

"_Yeah…uhm…in the bathroom…"_

Leanne bit her lower lip when a thought suddenly popped out her mind. Yukimura couldn't possibly mean Tezuka when he called earlier, could he?

"_I see…"_

On the background, Leanne could hear the soft rustle of flowing water and she had to restrain herself from asking if Tezuka was with her friend. A part of her wished he was. He inwardly grinned. She's such a mean, and rude person.

"_Seiichi's a virgin, so if you plan on doing something, please be gentle, okay?"_

And then she hang up.

Tezuka stared wide eyed on the phone on his hand just in time to catch his editor who had just finished washing some dishes.

"_Who was that?"_

"_Leanne…"_

Yukimura looked away, the thought of what Leanne said when he called him earlier made him feel warm. He hoped Tezuka didn't notice his slight blush.

Later that evening, Tezuka would find himself unable to sleep, thinking of Yukimura's supple body against his, and the way on how that petite figure would arch against his touches. He was condemning himself for such dirty thoughts, but couldn't come to get rid any of it. He blamed it for the cold atmosphere that was lingering in between him and Fuji. He couldn't remember the last time they had sex, and the sexual tension that was building up in him is close to unbearable. Perhaps the tension and stress are doing this to him.

Or perhaps it's just Yukimura's natural effect on people. He didn't know.

And there's only one thing to find out.

* * *

><p>Yukimura laid wide awake on bed. Not that he's not used to sleeping at a different bed in a different house. The thought of Tezuka was enough of a reason for him to stay awake. Plus the fact that Leanne had suggested such a sinful yet undeniably interesting thing earlier.<p>

He shifted on bed and laid on his side. When he first realized that he felt something more for Tezuka, he never entertained the thought of having any sexual relationship with the other guy, knowing that it's only going to hurt them both. Yukimura was selfish by nature, and he doesn't want to indulge himself into something which will only give him temporary pleasure. Although he appreciates changes and variations, personal relationships have always been an exception.

A knock on the door zapped him back to reality. He went and answered the door, where Tezuka's figure, disheveled hair and half-lidded eyes welcomed him with amusement.

"_Are you…okay?"_ he asked. Yukimura didn't fail to notice the other guy's shirt which was half undone and the absence of his glasses which strangely has the effect of hiding his thoughts.

The bluenette opened the door wide and let Tezuka in.

"_I can't sleep."_ Tezuka said as he slammed himself down on Yukimura's supposed bed.

Yukimura followed him but chose to sit at the edge of the bed. He examined Tezuka's figure and silently admired his beauty.

"_Do I look like someone who can help?"_ he asked with a smile.

Tezuka glanced at his direction.

"_You can kill me right after, but I want to do something with you now."_

Yukimura frowned.

Tezuka stared.

The blue-haired guy snickered, grabbed the pillow within his reach and throw it hard on Tezuka's face.

"_You're impossible."_

"_I'm serious."_

"_Of course you are."_

"_Look…I want to do this."_

"_Only because Fuji can't do it, and you're so damn horny." _Yukimura said with a mocking smile.

Tezuka sighed. What was he thinking? Using his editor to get rid of his horny hormones? He was being unfair. He should be grateful he's still alive after what he dared to say.

"_You know I'm not being myself."_

"_Uhuh. That always happens every after you finished a novel. You act differently. Don't worry. No offense."_

Silence.

"_Fine. If we have sex,…we'll have to agree that no one's going to mention it first thing tomorrow. We'll have to live it like this never happened, and forget this….one night stand whatever.." _Yukimura said, unable to face Tezuka.

Tezuka need not to consider what Yukimura said. He said it. He was not thinking straight. And he thought that even if Yukimura didn't agree, he would've have done something to make him change his mind.

"_Deal."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Perhaps I'm the one who was not thinking straight when I wrote this. You see…I was kind of interested with this YukiTezu pair, and I just thought it would be good to do something cool between them..**

_**(I know this is supposed to be a Fuji Tezuka story…but yes..let's not close the doors to future possibilities…)**_

**Good luck!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>He drove in full speed, afraid of something he wasn't sure of himself. The cool breeze outside matched with a slight drizzle added an ominous aura to the heavy feeling he already felt.<p>

Fuji stepped on his car's accelerator and fought the tears that welled up his eyes.

He felt alone. And ruined.

* * *

><p>She leaned comfortable on her bed's lean board, laptop on her lap and pieces of hand written reports scattered on her sides.<p>

Leanne bit her pen and reread Fuji's report for the day. If Fuji was pulling off some kind of a prank by submitting an utterly insufficient and grammatically erroneous article, she felt not a bit pleased with it.

Outside of work pranks, acceptable. But never on the kind of job that they have. Leanne sighed and reached for her phone on the bedside table.

She dialed Tezuka's number and was welcomed by his voicemail.

"_Tezuka, this is Leanne. Call me as soon as you can. There's something I need to discuss to you in private."_ she said before placing back her phone on its original place.

She once again skimmed on Fuji's report and sighed.

He's not getting any page on the paper tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Desire<em>

Yukimura never thought that it could be this powerful and dominant when matched with the perfect situations and characters that complete its plot.

_Sex_

Something he dared not to indulge himself in, knowing how selfish he is and how possessive he could be.

Yet given the present circumstance he's in, with Tezuka stealing away his breath with those mind-blowing kisses, Yukimura eventually lost the ability to think straight.

He felt himself being pinned down on bed by a strong pair of arms, and he couldn't help but shut his eyes and let things happen the way they should be, minus his rationality. He felt Tezuka's warm hands caressing his cheek, and Yukimura shuddered. Not because of the warmth, but because of the unexplainable tingle that he feels inside, knowing that it was Tezuka who was touching him. His thoughts were flooded with images about what was about to happen that night, and he felt himself being overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotions trying to escape from their long-suppressed vessel inside his consciousness.

The moment Tezuka once again claimed his lips, Yukimura completely lost his ability to argue with his self-righteous thoughts and just allowed his body to do what it feels like doing. And that exactly includes pulling Tezuka closer and ridding him off with his clothes which suddenly felt no more than annoying.

He gasped when Tezuka gently nibbled on a certain sensitive part on his neck, and moaned when the other's hand went on caressing his chest, his abdomen,….he felt lightheaded…..

* * *

><p>"<em>I was out. Sorry for the crap."<em> Fuji said on the phone. He was currently talking to Leanne while driving at a dangerous speed, though he didn't mind it at all. There's one more dangerous thing he knew would happen if he didn't hurry.

"_Where are you." _she said in command.

"_Out."_

"_Where?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_As long as you're not headed to Tezuka's place then fine."_

Fuji stepped on the brakes all too suddenly that his seat belt barely manage to prevent him from bumping his head on the steering wheel.

"_I am. And if you know something that's going on in there now, spit it out before I go on murdering someone."_ he said, foreseeing what Leanne meant with what she said.

"_Watch your words."_ Leanne warned.

She felt alarmed and was automatically out of her bed. She grabbed her coat and headed out of her own apartment. Her place was nearer to Tezuka's. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was she needed to be there before Fuji does. The reason? She had to sort it out later.

* * *

><p>Fuji slammed the door of his car, and climbed up Tezuka's condo. Good thing he gave him a spare key to his unit. He wouldn't have to break himself in if things come to worse. Just as he was about to turn open the knob, Leanne came in rushing and grabbed his arm. He shook her off. What his editor was doing only made him so sure that something extremely wrong is going on inside.<p>

"_This is trespassing. Tezuka's sleeping okay? He had just submitted his novel, why can't you give him a break?"_ Leanne said, mentally slapping herself for such a lame excuse.

Fuji looked at her as if she just said something stupid. _"How do you know that? And what are you doing here anyway? I have Tezuka's keys. This is hardly trespassing."_

Leanne didn't know how to respond to that. She bit her lower lip when Fuji turned the knob open. How she hoped her stupid, almost godly accurate intuition isn't right this time. Otherwise, it'll really be a disaster.

Fuji went in and searched the place; the office, living room, kitchen. None. He sighed and headed for the bedroom. As if knowing things all along, Leanne once again attempted to stop him by immediately lounging forward and blocking Fuji's way.

"_Look. Save everything for tomorrow when everything's fine. Just go home and sleep. It's just stress Fuji."_ she said, almost pleading.

"_Step aside."_

"_Fuji..listen.."_

"_ ."_ Fuji repeated, meaning what he said, ready to shove his editor away if she doesn't voluntarily move.

Leanne looked at him in what seemed like a pity and took a step back. All be doomed. She did what she can.

She held his breath and listened to whatever incoming clash there will be, and felt alarmed when he heard nothing. There was complete silence as if the place was originally devoid of anyone's presence. Apart from her own breathing, the place was unusually silent.

She waited for few more seconds and was rewarded when Yukimura emerged out of Tezuka's room. Leanne shut her eyes and looked away.

"_You brought him?"_ Yukimura asked when he was finally down. The look he gave at Leanne was of someone who was insulted and betrayed.

"_God, no!"_ Leanne screamed.

She licked her lips and tried to calm her nerves. At some point it angered her knowing that Yukimura could accuse her of doing something unreasonable. They've been friends for years! Why would she do something that could jeopardize both her relationship to him as his friend and that of her neutral treatment to Tezuka and Fuji's relationship?

"_I tried to stop him from barging in, because I was thinking that you're…that something's going on…"_

Yukimura swallowed hard and looked away. Leanne didn't miss how her friend was trying his best not to be overpowered by the necessity to let those tears fall down. It was an utterly heartbreaking scene.

"_Yuki….I'm sorry."_ she said instead. She offered an arm on Yukimura's shoulder, which the latter didn't shrug off. _"Let's go. You can stay at my place this evening."_

The blue-haired guy nodded but refused to look at her direction. They went out together and headed home. Yukimura insisted on driving his car to Leanne's place. Though doubtful on her friend's condition to do a safe drive, she nevertheless obliged. They can talk about everything later on. Right now, both of them needed some solitary moments.

"_Do you want anything to eat?"_ she offered.

Yukimura sighed and smiled. _"I'd love some lasagna."_

Leanne smiled back and nodded. She allowed Yukimura to maneuver his car away from Tezuka's garage before she moved her own.

Outside, the rain started to fall.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why?"<em>

"_I'm asking you the same question."_

"_Damn it, Tezuka! You're having sex with your editor, and you can't even take responsibility? I know you can be insensitive, but this?!"_

"_You're one to talk. I'm sure you did more than what you saw earlier with Shiraishi." _

Fuji rolled his eyes and gaped.

So now these were all his fault?

"_Did you really think I slept with him?"_ Fuji asked in disbelief.

It's true that Shiraishi did present him the offer, but he willfully denied it. They agreed to just spend more time. That's it.

"_Why not? Your history spoke of more than just a simple one night stand. I wouldn't be surprised if you went back dating each other."_

"_What?!"_

Fuji gave out a sharp sigh and glared angrily at the bed, by which Yukimura laid down earlier with Tezuka hovering over him and doing all sort of those…he refused to recall what he saw.

"_So what are we now? A failed relationship?"_ Fuji said, swallowing the lump on his throat as he spoke of the words he would never ever want to happen.

Tezuka didn't respond and picked up his discarded shirt on the floor.

"_Tezuka…"_

Still no response.

With a heavy feeling and a mind too tired to think, Fuji slowly made his way out of his boyfriend's room. He leaned helplessly on the door frame and looked back at the other man. When Tezuka didn't move from his original position, Fuji turned away and headed down.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**When betrayal starts to get into a relationship, there are things which are best forgotten rather than remembering. But then again, it's not like one could easily forget a sin without staining himself as well.**

**That's how things work.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>His eyes felt heavy that he was almost tempted to shut them back to rid of the sudden pain that shot his head when he opened them.<p>

The sun's at its peak, and the sound of the morning street outside echoed on his ears like a wild banging of the disco music. He shifted on his side on the bed and covered his head with the pillow. The strange scent woke him up and made him stood up on bed.

'_What the hell..'_ Yukimura thought when he forced his eyes open and took time to examine the place he was in.

It was a huge room. From his position at an equally huge bed draped in lavender bed covers, he could clearly see how comfortable, if not overly luxurious, the place was. On his right stood a glass bedside table with a silver-plated digital alarm clock, a dome-shaped lamp shade, he guessed would have been one of the owner's collectibles, and a weird wooden box with carved oriental designs, Yukimura knew he shouldn't lay a finger to.

The room's flooring was entirely covered in soft gray carpet. Curtains were pulled down, but not enough to prevent the sun's light from getting in. There was a thick glass door leading to another room, he guessed as the restroom, and a huge wooden cabinet just adjacent to where it was.

Yukimura took his time savoring the welcoming atmosphere of the room. The only thing he remembered last night after the eventful encounter he had at Tezuka's condo was with Leanne, and how he told her everything.

_Everything._

Yukimura sighed, checked the clock beside him, which read 9:45, and jumped out of bed. He had no plans of working today. But he sure has plans of spending lunch with Leanne. He went inside the bathroom hoping that his head will be clearer the moment he step out.

* * *

><p>Leanne tapped his fingers on her desk with impatience. He glared on her phone on her right, waiting for an important call, she was supposed to take hours before. She sighed and grabbed the landline phone on her desk.<p>

"_Renji, I'd like to know if Fuji's around."_ she demanded.

"_I never saw him since yesterday, is something wrong?"_

"_No. Look. If someone comes here looking for me, tell them I'm out and doing something important. I'll attend to them later."_ she said and put down the phone.

Leanne shut her eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p>His eyes were glued on the television set, yet he didn't know what the show was all about. He could hear laughters and shouts on screen, yet couldn't understand why he could hardly feel something worth laughing at.<p>

The warm feeling that suddenly crept on his cheeks as the second wave of tears overwhelmed him zapped Fuji back to reality. He wiped them away with the back of his hands and reached for the remote to turn off the T.V. He knew nothing of what he'll do to make him forget how Tezuka hurt him the other night.

In as much as he would like to call him, something between the lines of his pride and ego was telling him that he shouldn't be the one who was initiating the first move. He was the one who was hurt. Asking for reconciliation therefore was hardly his responsibility.

Yet why does he feel guilty?

The doorbell to his apartment rang. Fuji frowned. He had been ignoring Leanne's calls after what happened last night and today was definitely not among those days where he could entertain her rants and complaints about how he was slacking off at work. He dragged himself up from his place on the couch and headed for the door.

Fuji blinked several times, revealing his clear blue eyes in slight disbelief and confusion.

"_Nee-san…" _he muttered after a second or two of staring at his sister's face after opening the door.

Yumiko remained still. She stared at her brother's disheveled figure, and Fuji had to blink away the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes.

"_C-come in…I didn't know…."_ he couldn't finish what he wanted to say and took a step back instead to give way to his sister.

Yumiko accepted the invitation and stepped in. She grimaced right after taking a sniff of Fuji's place and darted an accusing stare at her brother.

"_You're drinking? At this time of the day?"_ she said.

Fuji remained silent and directed his look on the floor.

"_I came to inform you that I requested for a transfer in my company. I'll be working in Barcelona starting next week, so you don't have to worry if you can't reach me through my mobile number. I wouldn't be using it anymore."_

She examined Fuji's place and frowned.

"_I guess that's all."_ she concluded, looking at her brother and eventually going out of the house.

Yumiko's car roared to life. Fuji looked at his sister who was already inside her car. Even if he wanted to, he doesn't feel like there's something he can do about the two of them for now. Too many things have happened; too many complications they can't solve at once.

Fuji lazily went back inside his house and sighed. He knew he couldn't go on like this.

It just hurts too much.

* * *

><p>Tezuka glared at the person sitting at Yukimura's desk in his office. He didn't receive any notice that another person has been employed in the same department as they do , and the fact that 'that' same person was sitting right on his editor's desk was plain disturbing. Not to mention the fact that he has already been disturbed for the entire night yesterday.<p>

"_And you are?..."_ he asked, irritation marring his voice.

"_Atobe Keigo. Your new editor. It's nice to finally meet the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu in person."_ the gray-haired guy greeted as he stood up and offered his hand to Tezuka.

Tezuka refused to take his hand and looked at him in question. _"You are what?"_

"_Your new editor."_

"_Impossible."_

"_You can ask the administration if you want to verify my identity."_

Tezuka looked the other guy in disbelief. He averted his gaze at Yukimura's table and noticed how his editor's table where already removed off his things.

"_I suggest you take some time off because I'll only have Seiichi as my editor."_

Atobe raised a brow, and that, seriously made Tezuka , really, really….pissed off.

"_Well unfortunately Kunimitsu, you're practically in no position to fire me. You're just an employee of this company, and I guess you know where your talent is meant to be used for. Which by the way, has nothing to do with deciding who to fire."_ Atobe said in confidence, boring his transparent gray eyes directly on Tezuka's hazel-brow ones.

They stood staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Tezuka decided to withdraw.

"_You can kiss your work goodbye then."_ he said and walked out of the office.

Atobe smirked.

* * *

><p>Tezuka massaged his temples as he settled at their company cafeteria. He ordered a cup of brewed coffee and forced himself to relax.<p>

His day before was all but chaos, and now he would learn that his editor left him. He knew he had to make a formal apology to Yukimura, but he never thought the latter would act so fast to terminate his contract with the company. Tezuka frowned. He didn't like the idea of how everything turned out.

'_If only Fuji didn't…'_ he thought but immediately condemned himself for even thinking.

He clinched his fists tight and brought one to his head.

"_Tezuka…."_

The novelist frowned and turned towards the owner of the voice whom he very well knew.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_To knock some sense on that slowly deteriorating mentality of yours..."_ Leanne sarcastically said. _"Did your brain suddenly left you?"_ she added, intentionally mocking Tezuka.

"_You brought Fuji at home yesterday, didn't you?"_

Leanne gaped in disbelief. She bit her lower lip and glared at Tezuka.

"_Do I look like a gatecrasher to you, huh, Kunimitsu Tezuka?"_

Tezuka shook his head and took a sip from his cup of coffee. He grimaced, when he couldn't quite taste it well. There's no point in talking to Leanne right now. Both of them were too angry to talk some sense. As to why she appeared so angry, he wasn't even sure.

"_Apologize to Yukimura right now. After that, fix whatever you can with your boyfriend."_ she demanded.

Tezuka glared at her. She didn't flinch.

"_You don't have to tell me what I need to do."_

"_I wouldn't be if you're doing something."_

"_Back off Leanne. This is none of your business."_

Leanne heaved a sigh.

"_Fine. Just make sure you'll deliver your apology to Yuki within the day. I wouldn't say more."_

This time, Tezuka stood up and faced his ex-girlfriend.

"_Why are you doing this? Getting in to people's personal lives?...That's hardly one of your characters."_

Leanne tilted her head and smiled in confidence.

"_You don't know the real me Tezuka….Three months isn't enough to know who I am."_

With a gentle, meaningful smile, Leanne left him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Alright.**

**We're getting closer there guys! Hang on!**

**Good luck!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Let's bring it on! This story is destined to end on the 30****th**** chapter, but if we can do it earlier, then why not?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're lying."<em>

"_I'm not."_

"_You can't do this."_

"_That's my decision to make, not yours."_

"_Running away wouldn't help you forget."_

"_I'm simply moving on."_

Leanne gave her friend a smug look. Few days ago, she heard about Yukimura's decision to quit as Tezuka's editor, and she respected that decision. This time however, was entirely different, and she has no plans on ever stopping her side of the argument unless she knocks some sense to her friend's brain.

"_Do you really…"_ she gestured his hand to Yukimura but stopped midair as she tried to reconstruct her thoughts.

"…_Do you really think leaving the country can fix all of these damages? Because I think you're smarter than that, Seiichi."_ she said.

Yukimura shrugged in surrender. He knew beforehand explaining himself to Leanne wouldn't be easy, yet he couldn't just leave without saying a word, could he?

Leanne, calming her nerves, leaned on her desk. They were inside her office, and thankfully, work for the day's done. Everything else can wait tomorrow after she fixes the situation.

"_I just don't understand why you need to leave."_ she said almost in a pleading tone as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"_You'll understand soon enough."_ Yukimura said.

"_Did you tell him about this?"_ she asked referring to Tezuka who had been out of coverage for the last week.

Yukimura shook his head.

Leanne nodded and sighed.

"…_but I do have something ….I want to work on with you, Leanne."_

She focused her attention to her friend and eyed him skeptically as if he just confessed something which doesn't appear close enough to something believable.

Yukimura hesitated for a second and then smiled.

"_I'd like to talk to him personally before I leave…and I want it to be special."_

Leanne raised a brow and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"_Are you serious? Doing away with your usual direct, frontal approach, and settling on something sweet?"_ she asked sarcastically. _"Great. Because right now, a classic romantic ploy is all you need to finally aid your broken heart. What a brilliant idea! Genius!"_ she added, faking an impressed tone, contrary to her obvious disinterest on the subject being raised.

"_I'm serious."_ Yukimura said.

"_Of course you are."_

"_Really Leanne. I know this might be too much but…you're the only one I can rely on right now."_

Leanne rolled her eyes. _'Duh.'_

She raised her two hands in surrender_. "I'm out of this Seiichi. Do what you want. I don't think I can do much more."_

Yukimura nodded, as if expecting the rejection all along.

"_Alright. Just…do one last favor for me will you? Tell him to come in 'that' place. That's all."_

Leanne smirked. _"You're impossible."_

Yukimura shrugged and smiled. After what he plans to do, he knew everything's going to be alright. He went closer to Leanne and gave her a tight hug. If there's one thing he would miss so much about Japan other than Tezuka, it would be her.

"_I'll miss you. You know that right?"_ Leanne whispered as she buried her face on the hollow of Yukimura's neck.

Yukimura nodded and held her tighter. _"Of course. I promise to keep in touch as often as possible."_

He pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_Bye."_

Reluctant, Leanne smiled and wished her friend good luck.

She knew things would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Tezuka answered his phone in impatience.<p>

"_What is it this time?"_ he asked.

He has been avoiding Leanne's calls for the last two hours, and he's starting to get really pissed off with her. Not only did he have a bad day with his 'new' editor. Leanne seemed to have no plans of ever leaving him alone unless he address whatever stupid concern she had.

"_If you answered my calls earlier, this would've been over."_ Leanne answered on the other line. She didn't know when she started turning bitter to Tezuka. Weeks before, she had been that all too supportive friend for her ex. But seeing how she treats Tezuka now, and the other equally giving her the same attention, things have really changed.

"_Look. This is one hell of a day for me. So if you want something, say it now or never."_

"_Fine. Go to the central plaza at 8pm. No need to bring something. That's all."_

"_You're crazy if you think I'll go."_ Tezuka said as he once again busied himself by typing in another page of his novel.

"_You have to."_

"_No reasons."_

Leanne gave off a sharp sigh. _"Now you listen. Just….please go, okay?..Yukimura will be there."_

Tezuka froze.

"_I can't answer any of your questions. You have to go yourself if you want to see him."_

"_Why did-"_

But Leanne already hang up.

Tezuka sat frozen on his swivel chair. Yukimura wants to see him. At the Central Park of all places. Surely, there are more private places than a park right? He brought down the phone and looked at the sentences he had written on the new page of his novel.

Suddenly, he doesn't know how to continue.

* * *

><p>Fuji received a text message. And as alarming as it may seem, his mind went on wondering why the hell Yukimura was the person who first informed the incident. He paced inside his room and evaluated the right action he needs to take on the situation. He once again looked at the message in worry.<p>

'_Something happened. Be here. Central park. It's Tezuka.' _

-Yukimura-

So if Yukimura was already attending to whatever happened to Tezuka, what's the point of calling him? And in the Central Park? It doesn't make sense. Finally, Fuji decided to go. If Yukimura was just showing off, then perhaps he needs to see it for himself. Perhaps what Yukimura would want to show will help him reevaluate the course of his relationship with Tezuka.

The worst thing that could happen will be them, breaking up. Still, he hoped it's not the end. He grabbed his coat and key and headed out. The Central Park is just nearby. He will be there in a matter of 15 mintues.

* * *

><p>Yukimura glanced expectantly on his silver wrist watch. It's almost time. A tall blonde woman in navy blue collared suit and a plain black knee level skirt called his attention. He nodded and smiled. If he was making the right decision, he'll soon find that out.<p>

* * *

><p>Fuji stared wide-eyed at the man standing in front of him. He swallowed hard, and fought the urge to turn back. He was directly staring at Tezuka, who was equally surprised with his presence. Needless to say, Fuji knew what was happening. Yukimura both called them, but he's nowhere to be seen. So it's either he was just late for whatever this appointment means, or he just set them up for this meeting. Either ways, Fuji realized he wasn't really ready to face Tezuka just yet. He need some minutes.<p>

The blue-eyed boy shifted his weight on his other foot and looked away, trying to find whatever is worthy of saying on their present situation.

"_Yukimura called you, did'nt he?"_ Tezuka suddenly asked, startling Fuji. He nodded and pursed his lips.

He didn't like the fact that his boyfriend sounded disappointed by this encounter.

"_I see.."_

Both remained silent for a couple of seconds before Fuji decided to speak.

"_I don't know what's his point, but I think we need to talk."_

Tezuka nodded and adjusted the rim of his glasses. The uneasy look on the novelist's face told Fuji that he was not just the only one who was feels awkward with this sudden turn of events.

"_Right."_

Tezuka ushered Fuji at a nearby bench where they sat side by side. For the first time, Fuji noticed how the park suddenly felt unoccupied. He glanced over his right side and frowned when he realized that indeed, nobody's around.

"_I'm really sorry."_ Tezuka said, zapping Fuji back to their situation. He diverted his look to Tezuka who was staring at nowhere in particular.

"I knew what I was doing." he continued, shaking his head in regret. _"Yuki was there….he was kind, and…I'm attracted to him, Syusuke.." _Tezuka admitted, finally facing his boyfriend.

Fuji blinked and nodded. _"I see."_

Tezuka sighed. "..I….don't love him."

Fuji once again nodded, feeling the sudden impulse to shed some tears. His chest started to feel pain, and he realized he had to stabilize his emotions and contain it as much as he can. Tezuka and he were finally talking now. He couldn't bear to ruin the moment.

"_I'm sorry."_ Fuji muttered. _"I know I also did something. But believe me, Tezuka. Nothing happened. It was all a coincidence. The thing between me and Shiraishi…it was all in the past"_ Fuji draped an arm across Tezuka's shoulder, and leaned his head over. _"I never meant to hurt you.."_

Silence followed, and Fuji knew it couldn't feel better, knowing that things have started to feel fine. He was hurt of course. The memory of what he saw at Tezuka's condo went like a flash back on his memory, illuminating the scene he wished most to remain buried down.

Tezuka's hand held his and brought it to his lips. Fuji closed his eyes, pushing the memory away. He can deal with that later. Right now, what he needs to focus is Tezuka and only him.

"_I love you."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji smiled and leaned closer to his lover. "I'm not letting you go no matter what."

Tezuka smiled in return as he shifted on one side and looked straight on Fuji 's eyes. "So am I."

* * *

><p>A block apart from them, Leanne smiled in disbelief; one hand tightly clinched on her black sedan's steering wheel and the other clutching her phone tightly against her ear as the number she dialed continued to ring.<p>

She should have trusted her instincts when it said that something's not right.

"_Leanne?"_ Yuushi answered from the other line.

She heard the soft rustle of water on the background, and realized that her boyfriend was probably on the middle of taking a bath.

"_I'm sorry, but I'd like to know if you got something about what I asked."_

"_Right."_ Yuushi answered, turning off the shower. _"My assistant just confirmed it. Yukimura's on board the last flight to Germany."_

'_Bastard..'_ Leanne silently cursed glancing back at Tezuka and Fuji's direction.

"_Alright thanks. See you in an hour. Bye."_

She threw her phone on the backseat of her car and heaved a sigh. Whatever was Yukimura thinking, it was way too unfair on his part. She slammed her head on her car's lean board and smiled.

'_Your kindness sucks, Seiichi._' she thought, as tears fell on her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Whew!**

**I'm ending this story on the next chapter! Right. So whatever violent reactions you want to say, say it now…**

…**It's been a long journey. I can only hope for the best.**

**Good luck!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this has been a long story, and I'm really glad followers and reviewers of this fic took their precious time to journey with the characters. Things might not have turned out to be what you expect, and some might have even felt disappointed by how it all happened.<strong>

**Nevertheless, I'm ending the story the way it is. If you are one of those who are already thinking of a different ending than what you'll be reading, then I challenge you; make your own story; original and fresh from your consciousness.**

**I'll be glad to read one of those soon.**

**Right. **

**So this is the final chapter and in as much as we would like to take a peek on Tezuka, Fuji, Leanne, and Yukimura's lives after, we would have to trust our imagination to that honor.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Good luck!**

* * *

><p>Atobe stomped up to Tezuka's room and slammed the door open.<p>

"_What the-!"_ Fuji said surprised as he pushed Tezuka away from him and pulled the bed's comforter over their naked bodies. _"What the hell are you doing?!"_ he snapped.

Tezuka, who was as equally surprised by his 'editor's' entrance threw him a stabbing glare. Atobe just raised his brow and smirked. Trust him to act unaffected by the novelist's constant repulsion against his presence.

"_I need the manuscripts."_ he said, extending his right hand to emphasize his point.

Tezuka frowned and brushed his hair with his fingers. Fuji and he were still under the bed covers, and he felt like his ego has been suddenly deflated to pieces.

"_Fine. I'll get it. Just…..get out…okay?"_

Atobe gave him a meaningful look, before averting his gaze to Fuji who then fought him with a sharp glare.

"_Beautiful."_ Atobe said.

Tezuka rolled his eyes, as Fuji stared gaping at the editor. Atobe shrugged and went out.

"_I don't like him."_ Fuji said when they were alone.

"_I know. You said that before."_ Tezuka said with a smile as he pecked a kiss on Fuji's cheek.

Fuji smiled. _"Alright. I think I have to go."_

Tezuka frowned.

"_I also need to work. And you have someone out there waiting for you."_

Tezuka stayed frowning.

Fuji smiled and pulled his lover into a deep kiss. _"Later."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're….seriously?"<em> Yuushi asked his girlfriend in disbelief as he stared at her laptop over her shoulders.

Leanne has been staying in front of his laptop for more than 3 hours now, and Yuushi had to laugh of the idea that what his girlfriend was doing was nothing related to any of her job as the news editor-in-chief of their department.

"_Wow….Leanne…this is….."_ he added, still amused, as his eyes continued reading the next lines of what Leanne had written.

"_I never thought you'd love to-"_

"_Yuushi. Shut. Up."_

Yuushi smiled, shook his head and pulled away. He mouthed a silent 'okay' before he went back on his original position on the bed.

Leanne sighed and reviewed the pages she had written.

**Tip of a Pen**

_**a Novel**_

_**written by: Leanne Arthurs**_

_**What matters most when nothing matters?...**_

Leanne once again sighed before turning off her laptop. She wondered how far she can go with her first novel. Then she realized how silly the question was.

* * *

><p>18 months later…..<p>

"_Oh. My. God."_ Fuji said, clutching the newspaper at hand and staring intently at the headlines as if seeing the most unbelievable news he had ever seen in his life.

He read the entire article in a minute and swore that he couldn't believe what he just read. Leanne's resignation in their company few months ago was shocking enough on the entire news industry. How much more now that the entire Japan has to learn how Leanne won the Author of the Year's Award for a romance novel she just wrote for a record-breaking 2 months and a half.

Tezuka should be ashamed.

Wait.

Fuji averted his stare at Tezuka's direction who was sitting right across him on their dining table. They started living together 3 weeks ago, and Fuji couldn't thank the heavens for more. Not only did he had extra time to play with his boyfriend at night, but also to discuss with him certain issues about their relationship. It couldn't be better.

"_You knew this, didn't you?"_ he accused.

Tezuka took a sip from his cup of tea and went on taking a bite of almond bread.

"_Tezuka!"_

The spectacle guy swallowed the bread he was chewing and took another sip from his cup_. "A week ago, yes."_

"_And you didn't even tell me?"_

"_I forgot."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. Tezuka? Forgetting something this important? No. That's not going to happen even after a century.

"_Admit it. You're having a hard time accepting this fact." _Fuji teased.

"_What fact?"_

'_Duh.'_

"_That Leanne's first book, written in less than 3 months is now a best-seller. Global."_

Tezuka pretended not to be interested and took another piece of bread.

"_Nothing new. A lot of newcomers make breakthroughs on their first books. And Leanne's no newcomer."_ he said.

Fuji smirked at Tezuka's lame attempt to sound diplomatic. It was obvious how his boyfriend was shaken with the news himself. Not only did Leanne manage to shame him by creating a best-seller fiction in less than 3 months which would have taken Tezuka more than half a year to finish. His former editor utterly robbed Tezuka off his 5-year title as the best author.

"_I knew she's scary."_ Fuji said.

Tezuka shrugged and finished his food. He stood up and went out of the dining hall. Fuji followed his retreating figure. He smiled inwardly knowing that things from now would start to get a little more hectic than usual.

'_Tezuka has a lot of things to work on.'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Yukimura smiled.<p>

"_Great."_ he muttered, reviewing the last paragraph he had edited.

"_I know."_ Leanne said, smiling at herself.

When her first book went out as a best-seller, Leanne thought she has to do more. It's not anymore a matter of how good she is in writing. It's more on the ideas she has in her head. It turned out that Yukimura thought the same as his call was the first one she received a minute after the book was publicly released.

"_So what do you think?" _she asked, eyes glimmering in expectation.

"_This will be another hit."_ Yukimura replied.

"_No..I mean..you being my official editor." _

Yukimura turned to her and smiled. _"We work well."_

Leanne nodded. _"Terrific. Because I have plans on conquering the world, and I need you to be by my side."_

Yukimura tilted his head and frowned. _"Does Yuushi know-"_

"_Stop. Of course. He's my fiancée and I tell him what he needs to know. Now let's both get back to work, shall we?"_ she asked motioning to the screen in front of Yukimura.

Leanne went back to her desk and did her part.

* * *

><p>Miles away from them, Tezuka and Fuji were doing much of the same work; something much more intensive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

"_**What? That's it?! Are you kidding me?!"**_

**I know it guys. Really.**

**Now before you go on throwing all those objects and curses, allow me to offer a toast to everyone who attended this whole gathering.**

**Cheers! **_**(..uhuh…'un-cheers' to those who are disappointed..)**_

**Anyway, Tip of a Pen has now finally took its last bow, and for final reviews, comments, suggestions and violent reactions, you may or may not personally send it to me at: **

**thesilverclaimer11 **

**Thank you!**

**[Well...I have my personal reasons why I ended it this way. Bless those who got it; though I doubt if there will ever be...]  
><strong>


End file.
